I Could Be Yours
by Queenoliviagrant
Summary: Olivia is used to getting everything she wants. Everything changes when she meets Fitzgerald Grant.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia refreshed the news website anxious to see the update. The Republican candidate had a huge lead, but the votes were still being counted. She was grateful to be shopping in a nearly empty store. During the day, she had to wear sunglasses if she didn't want to be asked for autographs. California reported their final count and Olivia smiled. It was almost her turn to checkout, and she realized her cart didn't have any almond milk. She turned around without looking up from her phone and her cart knocked the wind out of the person standing directly behind her.

"Oh my goodness. I'm sorry I ran into you. Are you okay?"

The cart hit him in the stomach, but he wasn't going to complain about an accident in the grocery store. She was cute and obviously excited about something.

"I'm fine."

"Who did you vote for?"

Olivia regretted asking the question as soon as the words left her lips. She almost knocked him out, and now she was asking personal questions.

The man smiled kindly with tired blue eyes. "I didn't vote. It's been a long day."

"Everyday is a long day for me."

She expected to be recognized after making that comment. He continued to smile for a few more seconds and looked at his watch. Olivia wasn't used to this reaction.

"Do you want me to hold your place in line?"

"What?"

"You knocked the wind out of me, so I'm assuming you didn't get everything you need."

"Yes."

"Okay, don't be long. I really want to get out of this grocery store and cook dinner."

Now Olivia was really intrigued. Men usually tried to get her attention. He didn't give compliments. Does he own a TV? Olivia hurriedly added milk to her cart and made her way back to the checkout line. He was still there holding her place in line. Maybe if she wasn't going for the plain Jane look, he would recognize her. She was on magazines. She wore big glasses, a headscarf, a blue jean jacket and jeans. She didn't have on any makeup.

"What's your name?"

"Fitzgerald Grant. You can call me Fitz."

He smiled and looked at his watch again. Olivia was waiting for him to ask her the same question. The question never came.

"Are you married?"

"Are you flirting with me Miss..."

"You can call me Olivia."

"It's nice to meet you Olivia. Do you want me to walk you to your car?"

"Sure."

Olivia didn't know why she was giving him so much attention. Maybe it was because the store was so empty. She would only admit this to her therapist, but she craved the high she got from her fans. When she wasn't getting attention, she went through withdrawals. She seeked attention wherever she could find it. It was crazy, and she didn't understand why she loved and hated the attention.

"Where do you live?" Olivia asked, when they were standing outside her SUV.

"Vermont. I'm here visiting a friend."

"Your friend?"

"Yeah I hate California. Everything is so fake here."

"What do you like about Vermont?"

"My home in the woods. The city life is overwhelming. I've been here one full day, and I'm already tired. My friend wanted to go to a restaurant. I hate crowds, so I offered to cook dinner."

"I don't usually ask guys this, but I think I like you. Can I have your number?"

"Wow, the women in California really ask guys for dates?"

"I'm not asking for a date. I want to continue our conversation when we leave the parking lot."

He smiled again. "Okay, you can put my number in your phone."

He waited for Olivia to get settled in her SUV before leaving her and going to his own car. Olivia didn't know whether to be excited or insulted. How could he not recognize her? She won a Golden globe award and an Emmy award last year for her performance on a popular TV show. He must be living under a rock.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia poured her popcorn in a large bowl and looked at her phone. She wanted to call him, but what could she say? Hey, I think you're awesome because you look like my costar and you have the same name. No, he would probably hang up the phone and block her number. Olivia dropped her phone and turned the channel to the news. The Democrat won, and she didn't have anyone to celebrate with. Being a celebrity was a lonely existence. The people she interacted with were hired help. They were all yes men. She didn't know what it was like to have real friends. Her celebrity friends were all about networking. Every conversation was always steered in the direction of getting a role in a new movie or TV show. She wanted someone she could laugh with and have a glass of wine.

Her therapist couldn't understand why she envied her job. Olivia would be a psychologist if she wasn't an actress. A psychologist could have girls nights out at popular restaurants, dates with a cute guy without being in a tabloid, start conversations about almond milk and oat milk in the grocery store with fellow shoppers. The last time Olivia asked a shopper which was better, the person screamed and a small crowd gathered asking for autographs. He was probably still woke. Fitz answered on the first ring and Olivia could hear laughter in his voice.

"I hope I didn't interrupt your sleep."

"No, I'm watching some TV show my friend is crazy about. She thinks I look like the guy. He even has the same name as me."

"What show?"

"Scandal."

"Do you like it?"

"No, it's so dramatic. The lead actress is having an affair with the president while dating some guy who runs a spy organization. Who writes this stuff?

"Do you like Olivia?"

"She kind of looks like you. No, I don't like her. She's rude to everyone and indecisive."

"Do you think she's a good actress?"

"She's okay I guess. I'm not sitting through another episode of this show."

"I like Olivia."

"Because she has the same name as you. If your last name is Pope, it's going to be too weird."

Olivia didn't know how to answer his question without giving out her identity. The showrunner decided to use her real name as the character name. Her fans never mixed up her name with her character because they had the same name. She was not her character.

"You kind of sound like the lady on this show."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Where do you work?"

"I'm sure you can guess that. We all work in the entertainment industry here."

"Yeah, everyone wants to be a celebrity. I hope I never meet anyone famous."

"Why not?"

"They're all fake. I could never idolize a celebrity."

Olivia's heart broke. She didn't want be idolized. She wanted his friendship and maybe a date before he left for Vermont.

"Where do you work?"

"I don't work anywhere. My family has been here since the 1600's. My 9th great grandfather started several companies, and I don't have to work."

"So what do you do all day?"

"I read, fish and take nature walks in the woods. Damn that sounds like a dating profile."

"I like that."

"What about you? Let me guess, you hangout with celebrities drinking fancy wine at Hollywood parties."

Olivia didn't answer him. He had no idea how accurate his guess was.

"Can I call you tomorrow, Fitz?"

"Yeah, sure."

Olivia hung up the phone and looked at the glossy magazine on her coffee table. She was starting their friendship with no honesty. Would he run away if he knew her real identity? She didn't want to find out. How long could she keep this up before a fan asked for an autograph while they were together. His friend would certainly recognize her. Olivia smiled to herself. She didn't have to let him know her job in the industry. If they only got together at night in mostly isolated places, she could get to know him before he left for Vermont.


	3. Chapter 3

"Does this color look good?" Olivia asked, puckering her lips.

"Everything looks amazing on you."

"No it doesn't."

"You are gorgeous."

Olivia smiled at the giddy new makeup artist. Her hand was trembling. She was so excited to be working with Olivia Pope.

"You are absolute perfection." Her hair stylist added.

"Why do you always say stuff like that?"

"What?"

"Compliments."

"Because you are amazing Olivia. I am forever grateful to work with you."

Olivia tried to stay happy. The compliments were overwhelming sometimes. Her phone rang and Olivia couldn't move her head to see who was calling without messing up her makeup.

"Who is it?" Olivia asked her stylist.

"Fitz."

"Does it say Fitz or Fitzgerald?"

"Fitz."

Olivia whipped her head around ruining the eyeshadow the makeup artist was applying. He was calling her, and she would not ignore his call.

"Hi."

"Are you busy?"

"No."

"How about we get lunch together. My friend is working, and I kind of miss you."

"Right now?"

"Yeah, unless you're busy with one of your celebrity friends."

Olivia looked at herself in the mirror. She was in her character's costume and makeup. She couldn't go anywhere without being attacked by fans.

"How about dinner...I was just about to mop the floor."

"It can't wait?"

"No, the water is already boiling."

"Really Olivia?"

"Yeah, my client threw up, and I have to mop."

"Are you a maid?"

"That's my job."

"You clean celebrity houses?"

"I'm kind of embarrassed."

"Don't be. It's a normal job. I was wrong about you. I owe you an apology."

"Why?"

"I thought you had a high profile job, like a manager or an agent."

Olivia was starting to sweat. Her hair stylist and makeup artist were looking at her confused.

"No, there's nothing high profile about me."

Olivia fanned herself. Her personal assistant came in the makeup trailer and Olivia held up her hand letting her know not to speak until she ended the conversation.

"The weather is supposed to be nice tonight. How about we have dinner in the park? If your friend is okay with you hanging out with me for a few hours."

"Sounds great. She won't mind. I'm sure she will be excited about me finally having a date. I know she will want to meet you."

Olivia took in a deep breath to slow her fast beating heart. She could not meet his friend. If she was a super fan, no disguise would be enough to hide Olivia's real identity.

"I'm not ready to meet your friends yet."

Her assistant breathed an exasperated sigh. Olivia was taking too long to end her conversation. She searched for a piece of paper and wrote in big letters. THE DIRECTOR WANTS TO SEE YOU NOW.

Olivia nodded, acknowledging her assistant. Fitz was still talking about their evening picnic, and Olivia didn't want to hang up the phone.

"How about we talk about this in a few hours?"

"Okay, I don't want you to get in trouble with your boss for being on the phone at work."

When she hung up the phone, everyone was looking at her waiting for an explanation. Olivia didn't owe them anything. She wasn't giving them details that could possibly end up in a tabloid.

"I have a friend named Fitz. I put Fitz and Fitzgerald in my phone to distinguish them."

Rumors would start circulating if she didn't give them some information. They wanted to know more about her friendship, but they knew not to ask anything more than Olivia offered them. Olivia would have to mentally prepare herself for the date with him. She was going for a basic look again with the scarf and no makeup. What if he wanted to get drinks at a sports bar after their picnic? Olivia would have a panic attack if a commercial for Scandal came on all of the screens while he was ordering a beverage. There would be at least one fan pointing at her before a crowd of people ran towards her asking for autographs. That would be a disaster, and he probably wouldn't want any more dates with her. This Fitzgerald Grant was very clear about his disdain for celebrities.


	4. Chapter 4

"My friend is going to be a seat filler at some award show next month."

"The Emmy awards?"

"Yeah I think that's it. Do you watch the award shows?"

"Yeah, I have to keep up with that stuff for my job."

"Why?"

"My boss expects me to know everything about her life, so I have to know the dates of all the award shows"

"Doesn't she have an assistant for that?"

"Yeah, she thinks its my job to handle everything."

"Say that again."

"What?"

"You sound so much like that lady on that TV show. Especially when you say what or handle."

Olivia looked down at her sandwich. Fitz continued talking about Scandal.

"My friend is obsessed with the lead actress from that show. Her home is like a shrine to that woman. She has a pile of Olivia Pope magazines. She knows everything about Olivia Pope. It's kind of scary. Now that she's been offered a job as a seat filler, she keeps talking about running into Olivia Pope at the award show. I think she would faint if that woman breathed in her direction. I told her that it's an unhealthy obsession."

Olivia couldn't look at him. She was nominated for another Emmy award. Next month she would be at the awards ceremony. How was she going to avoid not telling him that she was the woman from the TV show?

"I bet that woman is so arrogant. She has to be insufferable to be around. How can she be humble when she has so many people idolizing her? I hope I never run into her at a restaurant."

Olivia's lip trembled and her eyes watered. She knew Fitz would leave as soon as he found out she wasn't being honest with him about anything. She swallowed to keep tears from falling. She looked in her purse for a tissue, and Fitz asked if she was okay.

"Yeah, I have really bad allergies."

"You wanted to have a picnic outside, and you have allergies?"

"It's so warm out here. I don't want to be in a crowded restaurant."

"I want to take you to a fancy restaurant. You deserve something nice. It has to be hard work cleaning up after celebrities."

"I appreciate your offer. I really want to stay here with you."

"We can stay here as long as you want. I don't have anything to look forward to besides my friend talking about Olivia Pope for hours. I can tell you the woman's whole autobiography and I've only seen her on TV."

Olivia smiled and looked up at him. He wasn't in a hurry to get back to Vermont. He liked hanging out with Olivia.

"You are such a natural beauty. It's amazing how much you look like that celebrity. I bet if you wore makeup and straightened your hair you could be her twin."

"Yeah I get that a lot."

"You have something she doesn't. I know that you appreciate the simple things in life. That famous woman probably can't go anywhere without her paid staff."

"How can you make assumptions about someone you've only seen on TV?"

"All celebrities are arrogant."

"I think you need to be open-minded about celebrities."

"Is your boss a nice person?"

"Yeah, she is nice."

"Then why does she make you clean up her vomit?"

Olivia didn't know what to say to that. Her response would sound arrogant.

"Because that's your job right?"

"Can we talk about something else? I want to hear more about Vermont."

"I don't know when I'm going back home. I really like being here with you. Maybe I'll stay here, and we can watch the Emmy awards next month. I might see my friend in the audience. We can laugh at the celebrities."

Olivia tried her best to smile, but she wanted to cry.

"Spend the whole evening laughing at celebrities who spent hours getting ready for an event. That sounds like a great idea."

"Sure why not? Celebrities are not real people. It's not like they have feelings like normal people. That's the price they pay for being famous."

Olivia's voice cracked when she spoke. "Yeah, maybe you're right."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Olivia walked down a busy street with her security and personal assistant. She had a photo shoot, and the driver couldn't find a parking spot. Olivia was tired of circling the neighborhood.

"Are you sure you're okay walking a few blocks? You're not late for the photoshoot. The driver could have found a parking spot if you gave him a few more minutes to keep looking."

Olivia ignored her assistant. She was dressed as Olivia Pope. The only thing missing was her white hat. Cameras flashed and a few people ran towards her wanting a selfie with her. The security guard stopped them before they could get close enough to demand her attention. They walked past a restaurant with outdoor seating. Olivia stopped walking when she heard someone call her name. It was Fitz. He was eating lunch alone. He gave her a confused look when they made eye contact. He quickly made his way towards her and her security stopped him.

"Olivia, what are you doing here? And why are you dressed like the lady from Scandal?"

She had to think quick. Her assistant gently tapped her shoulder trying to get her to keep walking. They had to stick to the schedule.

"Fitzgerald, I thought you were going to be on set all day? What are you doing here?"

Her heart was racing, she didn't know if he would believe the act. She was a good actress, but she probably couldn't fool Fitz when she was walking around the city in her TV character costume.

"What are you talkin about?"

"You are Fitzgerald Grant right?"

"Yeah and your Olivia. Why are you being weird? Is your boss making you attend a costume party or something?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe you think I'm somebody you know? I really have to get to my photo shoot."

"Olivia?"

"I'm not your Olivia and you're not my Fitz."

"You're the actress Olivia Pope?"

"Yes I am."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone really special to me. You look so much like her."

"No I'm not."

"Can I have your autograph?"

"You're a fan?"

"No it's for my friend. She's a super fan of yours."

"Sure do you have a pen?"

"We really don't have time for this." Her assistant Allison said.

Fitz thanked her for the autograph and Olivia kept walking. Her phone rang in her purse and she ignored it. Of course Fitz was calling her to talk about meeting Olivia Pope. She couldn't let him take over her thoughts. Not right now.

"Who is that guy? He looks so much like your co-star."

Olivia shrugged and kept walking. she wasn't going to answer any of her assistant's questions. When they arrived at the photo shoot, the photographer smiled wide.

"Is that the look we're going for today?"

"No it's been a very busy day, and I didn't have time to remove my makeup."

"She has to be back on set before 8:00 tonight, so I hope you can get some good photos in a hurry."

"Allison my favorite personal assistant. You are always so demanding. Do you know that you are worse than many of my celebrity clients?"

"I keep track of her schedule. I'm doing my job."

Olivia was whisked away to a changing room. Several outfits were waiting for her. Her makeup artist and hairstylist we're also waiting.

"You know you are always gorgeous, but I need to work some magic for this photo shoot."

Olivia smiled at her favorite makeup artist. She always had light-hearted jokes before a photoshoot. Her phone rang in her purse again. She really wanted to answer the phone. It would cause more problems for them if she answered. This was a disaster, and she didn't know how she was going to get out of it. How long could she keep being herself and Olivia the character? The phone chimed letting her know there was a text message. He was inviting her to dinner with his friend. Olivia quickly texted back that she had to work late. She was being truthful about that. They were filming after dark. He really wanted her to meet his friend, and Olivia didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to avoid the super fan.


	6. Chapter 6

"Olivia, this is a pleasant surprise. We don't have any scenes together today, so why are you in my trailer?"

"I need some advice Fitz."

"About my look alike?"

"You know about him?"

"Yeah, he has the same name as me. It is very odd."

"I haven't been honest with him, and I don't know how to tell him the truth."

"You can start being honest with him right now. Call him and tell him everything."

"He's going to leave me."

"He's not the guy for you if he leaves."

"Do you think I can be a normal person?"

"No, you can't be a normal person anymore. You are a celebrity. Normal is overrated."

"You stealing my lines now?"

"I'm just trying to make you laugh. You can't make him accept you. If he doesn't want to be with the real you, you don't need to be with him."

"I think I'm falling in love with him."

"How long have you known him?"

"You're going to laugh at me."

"A month?"

"It will be one week tomorrow."

"You do not love him."

"I've been avoiding him because I'm tired of being dishonest about everything. He wants to watch the Emmy awards together."

"How are you going to do that when you have to be at the award show?"

"I'm thinking maybe we could hang out for a few hours before I have to walk the red carpet? Then I can make up some excuse about having to leave for a few hours."

"You know it takes the whole day to get ready for the event. You're not being rational Olivia."

"I already know what dress I'm wearing, and I can keep my makeup simple. It shouldn't take hours."

"What about the rehearsal?"

"I'm not presenting."

"You cannot get ready for the Emmy awards at the last minute."

"I don't need to wait in the blue room until it's time to walk the red carpet."

"He is going to find out the truth from you or a fan. If he finds out from a group of fans rushing to get your autograph, he probably will leave you. At least now you have a chance to explain yourself."

"He doesn't like celebrities. His friend is a super fan of mine."

"How about you invite his friend to the Emmy awards as your guest."

"What?"

"He will be happy that you are humble, and his friend will be very excited to meet you. He can't stay upset with you too long if you're making his friend happy."

"I don't know Fitz. His friend has a shrine dedicated to me in her house. Do you really expect me to hang out with somebody like that for a few hours? She'll probably scream the entire time, and keep talking about how wonderful I am. I really don't want to deal with any crazy fans."

"You can deal with it for a few hours. After the awards ceremony, she will brag about you to your guy. He will want to spend time with you again."

"I really don't know how I'm going to stay friends with him or have a relationship. How can I when his friend his crazy about me? He wants us all to hang out. I really can't see myself hanging out at her house drinking wine and watching TV. I'm sure she only wants to talk about Scandal."

"Give her a paper bag when she starts hyperventilating."

"This is not funny."

"I don't know Olivia. I've never had a problem hanging out with my fans.'"

"I wish I could be like you Fitz. You convinced the whole world that we have chemistry, and our fans call us olitz. You are a great actor."

"Yeah I wish my wife was as understanding as you are."

"She knows this is your job."

"I'm glad you found my identical twin. Now you can have your own Fitzgerald Grant."

"I hope I can have him. I want him to know that I can be his."


	7. Chapter 7

"Olivia, I thought you lost my phone number."

"I've been really busy with work. I want to hangout with you and your friend today. If you're not busy."

"We're not busy. You can come over now. Can I put her on the phone so she can give you the address?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's nice to finally speak with you."

"You sound like Olivia Pope!"

"What's your name?"

"Veronica."

"Do you like cookies?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm going to stop by a bakery, and I will be at your house in a few minutes."

"I'll text you my address. I can't wait to meet you. You must be really cool because Fitz brags about you."

Olivia hung up the phone. She wanted to make sure his friend was there. Half an hour later, she was waiting with a box of cookies and an invitation to the Emmy awards in a gift bag. Fitz answered the door. He was amused seeing Olivia dressed as Olivia Pope.

"Can I come in?"

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Fitz took the bag and the box and Olivia waited for his friend to come say hello. She was visibly trembling and her mouth was dry. She wasn't asking him for water. This was about to get very awkward.

"Veronica this is Olivia."

"I know who she is! You're dating Olivia Pope?!"

"She's not the woman from Scandal."

"Yes she is! You're in my house! This can't be real!"

"It's nice to you." Olivia said, her throat was really dry.

"I love you!"

"Fitz, we need to talk."

"About what?"

Veronica opened the gift bag and screamed again. "This is an invitation to the Emmy awards!"

"What?" Fitz said.

Her eyes watered and her lip trembled. She let the tears fall.

"I haven't been honest with you."

"How did you get this invitation?"

"I'm not a maid."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Olivia Pope. I'm the lead actress for the show Scandal."

"You're joking."

"I'm not. I am a celebrity."

Confusion and so many questions. He didn't understand. She wasn't honest with him about anything? The woman he was falling in love with wasn't real. This actress has been playing a game with his heart.

More tears fell and Olivia cried louder. "I'm so sorry Fitz."

"Why are you crying?!"

"She needs to leave. I don't know who she is."

"I'm not kicking Olivia Pope out of my house! I love this woman!"

"I should have been honest with you. Please forgive me Fitz. I want to start over with you."

"You are everything I don't like about California. I don't want a relationship with you Olivia."

"I deserve another chance. You are always trying to make me feel bad about being a celebrity, and you are richer than me. I have to work for my money Fitz."

"You are nothing like me. I don't want to ever be in the same category as a rich woman who has a full staff that handles her every need. How many workers do you have?"

"I don't know. My accountant keeps track of that stuff."

"That's how you refer to your staff. You don't even know them."

"I don't want to fight. Please Fitz. I love you."

"I don't know you Olivia."

"Fitz, stop being so rude to her!"

Olivia wiped her tears and Veronica offered her a glass of water.

"You will always be welcome in my home. Seriously, I love Olivia Pope."

"Thank you."

"Olivia Pope is in my house! I'm going to get your water. Please don't go anywhere. My friend is an idiot he doesn't know how important you are."

"I appreciate your kindness."

"Can I take a selfie with you...when you stop crying."

Olivia smiled through her tears and nodded yes. Fitz was not going to calm down. He grabbed his jacket and keys to his rental car.

"I'm leaving."

Veronica handed Olivia her water. "Olivia is my favorite celebrity. If you keep making her cry, you're going to make me upset."

Fitz slumped his shoulders. Veronica was his best friend. Her happiness was important to him.

"Fine, we can talk about this upstairs Olivia."

"Thank you."


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia gasped taking in the sight. The media room had a coffee table with a stack of magazines. It was every photo shoot she ever had for a magazine. Next to the magazines was Scandal DVDs.

"Wow."

"You thought I was joking about her shrine."

"This is a little overwhelming."

"Veronica is the only reason you're still here."

"I really am her idol...why? I'm nothing like my character. I'm kinda boring when I'm not working."

"You have to ask her that. I don't know. You're not my idol."

"You and Veronica are so different. Why are you friends?"

"She jumped off a boat to save my life at summer camp. I will always be indebted to her. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her happiness."

"You're not more than friends?"

"No, you know my personality. I could never marry someone who has a shrine for celebrities. Her obsession with you is unhealthy. She's is a psychologist who needs a psychologist to help her get over her fantasy friendship with you. I hangout with her a few weeks every year in California. She hates Vermont."

"She's a psychologist?"

"Yeah, and you're her weakness. I know she will be very upset if I throw you out."

"I don't want to lose you. I really do love you Fitz."

"Why did you come here dressed like your character."

"I live an hour away from the set in light traffic. It was a long day at work, and I was too tired to drive home, wash off my makeup and put on casual clothes. I really didn't want to delay being honest with you."

"I'm surprised you don't have a driver."

"I do for special events. I'm not paying someone to drive me to and from work. I'm not Queen Elizabeth. I'm a regular person with a high profile job."

"You do your own grocery shopping?"

"Of course. I have to shop at night to avoid fans. You know that. Fitz my real life isn't glamorous. I have a cleaning service that comes twice a week. I use a meal delivery service when I don't feel like cooking."

"Yeah right Olivia."

"Here, look at my text messages. Compare the business and personal folder."

Olivia threw Fitz her phone. She had two text messaging apps. He opened the business folder and there were hundreds of messages. A new message popped every few minutes. He was the only person sending messages in her personal folder."

"You don't have any friends?"

"No. I wish I had some real friends. Celebrities aren't real people. That's what you said." Olivia's lip trembled and her eyes watered.

Fitz resolve was shattering. Olivia sobbed louder. He took her hands and pulled her down on the sofa with him.

"I'm sorry Livvie. I shouldn't have said that."

"You don't love me." Olivia cried.

"I do love you. Liv, you're the love of my life. I'm upset, but I could never not love you."

"I thought you would leave me if I was honest with you in the beginning."

Fitz was quiet for a few seconds. "I probably wouldn't have given you my number if you said you were the lead actress for a popular TV show in that grocery store parking."

"Are you going to leave me now?"

"I'm not going back to Vermont without you. We are not saying goodbye."

"I can be happy in Vermont, but I can't go there now. I'm under contract. I'll have to pay a fine if I leave during filming."

"I know you can't leave California right now. Your job is here."

Fitz tilted her chin up and Olivia kissed him. He broke the kiss and looked in the hall.

"Do you want to have sex?"

Olivia laughed, "Are you serious? Right now?"

"Veronica is about to go to her office. She will be gone the rest of the day. Though, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we had sex when she wasn't working. I'm serious when I say she will do anything to make you happy. I guess we have that in common. We both love Olivia Pope. I'm going to put her number in your phone. I know she wants to be your best friend."

Olivia laughed, "I like Veronica. You can give me her number. I hope she doesn't scream when I call her phone."


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait. Not here. I can't."

"We can."

"Not in Veronica's house. I don't care if she's a fan that's disrespectful."

"Livvie."

"This is not how I want our first time. Let's go downstairs."

"Really Olivia?"

"Yes, let's go Fitz."

"If I knew Olivia Pope was coming to my house, I would have cancelled all of my appointments."

"You are very kind."

Veronica looked at the clock and debated canceling. Her clients needed her no matter how much she wanted to hangout with Olivia. She couldn't cancel. The tea kettle whistled, and she poured the hot water in a thermo.

"Be nice to her Fitz."

Fitz smiled and pulled Olivia into his arms on the sofa. She pulled away when he kissed her neck.

"Ahhh you two are love birds again. My house is your house."

"Is she always so nice?"

Fitz laughed, they could hear Veronica singing as she walked to her car.

"She is very animated. It's annoying when I'm tired."

"Let's go to my house."

"You want to drive? It's rush hour."

"You want to rent a plane?" Olivia joked.

"We're going to be stuck in traffic for hours. Let's just be here right now."

Fitz kissed her neck again, and moved his hand to the button on her pants.

"We can be quick."

"We're going to ruin her white furniture. No way."

"I'll get a blanket for us."

"No."

"I can buy her more furniture."

"I'm not going to be here when you tell her you can't get cum stains out of her sofa cushions."

"Do you get really wet Olivia?"

Fitz unbuttoned her slacks and her panties were soaked. Olivia looked away embarrassed.

"You want me. The proof is right here."

"Not on this cloud sofa. It's very expensive."

"I know how much it costs. I bought it. I also bought the house and her car."

"You spend a lot of money on your friend."

"Veronica jumped in the ocean to save my life. I will always give her money. She refuses most of the money transfers I send her every month."

"You send her money every month."

"Do you know my net worth?" He asked.

"No."

"It's higher than yours. That's all you need to know."

"It seems like you're in love with your best friend?"

"No, I can give her thousands every month, but I would never date Veronica. There's a reason I only visit for a few weeks every year. I can't deal with her every day. She starts every morning singing really loud. She is too animated to be anything more than a friend. I hope she find someone with a similar personality. She deserves happiness."

"Get the blanket."

Olivia stood and closed the curtains. "If she finds out about us having sex in her house, I'm blaming you."

/

Several hours later, it was morning. They had sex downstairs and upstairs. Olivia was snuggled in Fitz arms in one of the guest rooms. She was startled awake when music blared in the hallway. Fitz was right about the singing. Olivia covered her head with a pillow. She was so tired.

"I made breakfast love birds!" Veronica screamed in the hall.

"Not this early." Fitz grumbled.

Olivia couldn't block out the noise with the pillow. She had a long work day and wanted to sleep. Fitz apologized and kissed the back of her neck. Olivia threw the cover off her legs and grabbed his t-shirt off the floor.

"Where are you going?"

"To let her know I need sleep."

"Good morning Olivia!"

"I'm really tired."

"You left your phone downstairs. It's ringing."

Olivia checked her phone. It was Alison.

"Hello?"

"Where are you!"

"At a friend's house."

"You're supposed to be in the makeup trailer right now."

"I have a late call time today."

"No you don't. This man is taking over your mind Olivia. You can't do your job."

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"You need to pull yourself together. You don't have friends only groupies. They all want something from you."

"I'll be there soon."

Olivia hung up the phone. She was going to work looking and smelling like sex.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are you going?"

"Work."

"You said you work in the afternoon today."

"I mixed up the dates. My assistant called me. I'm late."

"You don't sound too happy about going to work."

"I'm not. Fitz I'm tired."

"I kept you up late. That's my fault."

"It's more than that. Yesterday, I got to experience what it's like to be normal. I like being here. You are everything I want, and your friend is so welcoming...even though she does give me stalker vibes...I like Veronica."

Fitz laughed, "She wants to wear your skin."

"That is not funny."

"It rubs the lotion on its skin."

"I hope she's not that kind of stalker."

"Hello Clarice."

"You are not funny."

"Veronica is a psychologist. I don't know what she's planning. If you ever go missing, Veronica will be the first person I question."

"You're scaring me Fitz."

"Okay, she's not a crazy stalker. She is crazy about you. I read too many psychological thrillers."

"You really need to spend less time in the woods. You're giving me Stephen King vibes now."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"You won't like being on the set of Scandal. We are very loud at work."

"I will go if you need me."

"Okay, you can meet my assistant Alison. She thinks you're a groupie."

"How is that possible? I'm sure I make your yearly salary in a week."

"Wow, that's a lot of money."

Olivia looked around the room at her scattered pieces of clothing. She was going to be in so much trouble with the costume designer. She broke a rule about wearing costumes home, and now a few thousand dollars worth of clothing was on the floor next to her wet panties. Olivia looked at the pile and debated being later for work.

"I can't go like this. I need a shower and clean clothes. This costume needs to be dry cleaned before I take it back. Give me your credit card."

Fitz threw Olivia his wallet and he made his way to the shower. Olivia searched the house for Veronica she was still in the kitchen. Olivia put the credit card on the counter.

"Hey, do you want to come to work with me?"

"Are you serious?!"

"I need a favor. Go to the store and get me a toothbrush, shirts, pants, bras and underwear."

"Wow, you sound like Olivia when the President needed her to come back to the White House and Cyrus was fighting Sally Langston and_"

"Okay, I have the script. I don't need an episode rundown. I need clothes. Also, do you mind if I keep some clothes over here?"

"You can have your own room in my house! That's a good idea. I can put your magazines and Scandal DVD's in there."

Olivia grabbed a piece of bacon off a tray and poured herself some orange juice.

"I will never understand why you idolize me."

"You're amazing!"

"No, I'm not. I would trade lives with you if I could. I'm slightly jealous. You have my dream job."

"You want to be a psychologist?"

"Do you have celebrity clients?"

"Yeah, a few. They keep me up late. I literally had to talk a guy off a bridge last night."

"Really?"

"Clients call, and I'm there whenever they need me. It's not always office work."

"This food is really good."

"Get as much as you want."

"I am going to get a psychology degree when I quit acting...Can you give me an internship when I need it?"

"You can have anything you want from me!"

Olivia smiled, "Great."

Olivia called Alison when she was alone in the kitchen. She was going to be very late for work.

"I'm trying to keep you safe. You are a celebrity, and there are a lot of crazy people in this world. You're staying with some guy and his friend? How do you know they won't steal from you?"

"They won't."

"What am I supposed to say to your publicist when the tabloids snap pics of you hanging with groupies at Applebee's?"

Olivia didn't answer. She wasn't going to argue with her own employee. She would speak with her boss if she had any questions about her being late.

"You really shouldn't make friends outside of your social circle. Your career is everything. You might lose endorsements if a company sees you hanging out with regular working class groupies."

"Shut up Alison!"

"I'm being honest. Someone has to look out for you."

"Fitz and Veronica are my friends. I have real friends, and I know you hate that. You will have to find another job if you don't get the word groupie out of your vocabulary. I am your boss."

"Fine. I'll see you whenever you get here Olivia."


	11. Chapter 11

"Is that Abby?" Veronica squealed.

"Yes."

Abby walked towards Olivia with a script in one hand and her phone in the other.

"Fitz has a twin?"

"I'm going to sit in your trailer."

Fitz was clearly annoyed by everyone pointing out the resemblance. Abby looked at Olivia wanting answers.

"Who is he?"

"A friend."

"Over a cliff!" Veronica squealed.

Abby looked at her confused. "What?"

"I love when you say that!"

"Okay, and you are..."

"Veronica Scott!"

"Hey, I know you...you're a psychologist...right?"

"Yes!'

"My friend says a lot of good things about you. It's nice to meet you Veronica."

"I love you!"

"Wow, you are really animated."

Olivia smiled and whispered to Veronica. "You have to stop being so excited. We're just regular people with tv jobs."

"I love you!"

Olivia smiled, she knew how to fix this. She would match her mood.

"I can't wait to start my psychology career. It's going to be so fascinating! I can make my own schedule and hangout with other psychologist! That is so cool!"

Olivia grabbed Veronica by her shoulders and squealed loudly. Abby laughed. Veronica was stunned for a few seconds. She blushed.

"I'm going to find every research paper you've ever written and keep it in a folder labeled Veronica then I'm going to find any pictures of you and print them. Your photos are going to be all over my house because you're amazing! You're going to have a shrine in my house because I love you so much!"

"Okay...I get your point."

"Thank you."

"It's Fitz!"

He was coming towards them in a suit and tie. Olivia held Veronica's arm.

"Scream and I'm coming to work with you. I'm going to fan girl really hard at your next networking event. You're going to be known as the psychologist with the crazy friend when I finish embarrassing you."

"Okay."

"Who is this?" Fitz asked Olivia.

"Veronica Scott. It's nice to meet you."

"Good job." Olivia whispered.

"So I'm trying to find the guy. Where is he?"

"My trailer."

"Do we really look like twins?"

"Yes." Olivia said.

"I'm going to meet him."

"That might not be a good idea. He's kinda reclusive."

Fitz kept walking to Olivia's trailer. He could see Alison a few steps ahead of him with Olivia's wardrobe change draped over her arm. She let herself in the trailer and frowned at Fitz.

"So you're her friend?"

"You must be her assistant."

"I am. Olivia can't do her job with you in her trailer. Why are you here?"

"Are you always so brazen?"

"Yes."

"I think you need to fix your attitude."

"I don't work for you."

"Keep that attitude and this will be your last day working for Olivia."

"She needs me. I keep her schedule. Olivia can't function without me."

"You need to leave."

"You don't dismiss me."

"I can throw you out."

Alison turned around to see Fitz. She didn't dare upset him. Olivia had a boss, and the producer would complain to Olivia about her assistant upsetting the lead actor.

"Make sure Olivia gets this."

Alison threw the wardrobe change at Olivia's friend before leaving both Fitz.

"Olivia needs a new assistant."

"You must be Fitzgerald."

"I guess you notice the resemblance."

"So you're the President."

"I am."

"Is it all acting, or do you really want Olivia?"

"She's the love of my life."

Fitz laughed, he didn't want to keep the joke going. Her friend was clearly upset.

"Olivia is a great woman. I am married."

"I love her."

"Well you don't have anything in your way. Unless there's another Jake somewhere."

Fitz couldn't stop laughing. "It's just a job for us. I respect Olivia, but our relationship is over at the end of the work day."

"I want to propose."

"You want to marry Olivia. Wow, you are really moving fast. Good luck."

Fitz smiled and stood for a handshake.

"Thank you."

"If I wasn't married, I'd propose to your friend Veronica. She's hot."

Fitz laughed, "Veronica loves you. I'm serious."

"Maybe she can be my date for the Emmy's."

"What about your wife?"

"I want Veronica."


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia looked up at Fitz and he smiled at her. It was almost afternoon, and they were bored. Olivia looked down at her script. Fitz was still smiling at her when she looked up again.

"What?"

"You're gorgeous."

"I hate these scenes."

"Why?"

"Because I can't walk around in a ball gown. I have to sit here and wait to be called for the scene."

"So what happens in this episode?"

Olivia smiled coyly. "That's confidential."

"Oh come on Livvie. I don't watch the show."

"It's something important. That's all I can say."

"Are you marrying the President?"

"No."

"I want to know."

"Then you have to wait for the episode to air in a few weeks."

"What happens on today's episode?"

"You'll find out in a few hours."

"The president wants Veronica."

"What?"

"He wants her to be his date for the Emmy awards."

"No way. He's married."

"I don't agree with it." Fitz said.

"You can't let her go out with him. It's not right."

"She is crazy about him. She doesn't care about ethics when she can have the man of her dreams."

"I'll talk to him about it." Olivia said.

"I want to talk about our future."

"I don't have any plans after the season finale."

"I want to get married tomorrow."

"You're not serious."

"I am."

"We can have a wedding later. I don't want to wait another day."

"Wow."

"Is that a yes?"

"Tomorrow Fitz?"

"You work late tomorrow. We can get married in the morning."

"I don't know. Fitz we haven't been a couple a full week."

"I've never been more sure about anything."

"We are moving so fast."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, but I need time to process this."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to regret getting married. You hate California, and I'm going to be here until the show is cancelled. I don't want you to feel like you have to stay here because your wife is here."

"I think you don't want to feel trapped with a husband."

"We don't have to rush this."

Alison came in Olivia's trailer with a large gift bag. She was holding a card in a sealed envelope.

"You had a delivery at the gate. The card is for Veronica. It says it's from you."

Alison looked at Fitz confused. Olivia looked at Fitz waiting for answers.

"I didn't send it."

"You can leave Alison."

"What the hell is this?" Olivia said, opening the bag.

It was a large stuffed animal and several blue Tiffany boxes."

"Who sent this?"

"The president."

"What?"

"The card says Fitz."

"Why is he buying her gifts?"

Olivia opened one of the boxes and it was a pair of diamond earrings. There was another card in a blue envelope. Olivia read it.

_Well you be my date for the Emmy's?_

"Is he serious?!"

"You're opening her gifts."

"She can't have this!"

"It's not our business Olivia."

"I'm calling Alison. She needs to take this to his trailer. He is not dating Veronica."

"She will be back from lunch in a few minutes."

"How dare he try to date a fan. It's not ethical. It's a crazy imbalance of power."

"Olivia..."

"I'm not going to let him use her for sex. I hate when men do this to vulnerable woman. He is not going to leave his wife for Veronica. He wants a fling. He can find someone else for that."

Fitz turned around when Veronica came in the trailer with a takeout box.

"I brought you some food Fitz. Wow, is that a gift from your fans?"

"No."

"It's for you." Fitz said.

"What?"

"You cannot accept it." Olivia said.

"Who is it from?"

"Fitz my costar."

"He bought me a gift!"

Veronica looked at the gift bag and she started to feel dizzy. Her heart pounded.

"Veronica!" Fitz said, when she fell backwards.

"She fainted." Olivia said.

"Is she okay?" Fitz asked, kneeling beside her.

"I'll get a doctor." Olivia said, running out of the trailer nearly tripping over the dress.


	13. Chapter 13

"This is your fault. What were you thinking Fitz? You don't buy gifts for fans. You put her in the hospital."

"I want her."

"You're married."

"I'll leave my wife for Veronica."

"You want to use her for sex."

"No I don't. I've been following her all day. She's amazing. Cute and goofy. I really like her."

Olivia rolled her eyes at his compliment. Veronica was an easy target for him. He couldn't impress women in their social circle with jewelry and a teddy bear. It wasn't enough for a woman that didn't need him to get her into award shows. Fitz was going for the low hanging fruit.

"Stay away from her."

"I know she wants me."

"Okay, you two have great sex and then you leave her. I'll have to deal with her crying because of you."

"You really are a hypocrite Olivia. You can fall in love with a guy after a week, but I can't really want a relationship with Veronica?"

"That's different."

"I know he wants to marry you."

"I'm not breaking any vows." Olivia held up her left hand. "No wedding rings."

"We fight every day. I want out of my marriage. Veronica has something my wife doesn't."

"What, besides her looks?"

"An amazing personality."

Fitz let Olivia argue with the TV President until he couldn't deal with the noise anymore.

"Olivia, it's not our business."

"She's your friend."

"I'm letting her make her own choices."

The doctor came in the waiting room. "You can see her now."

Olivia stood and grabbed her purse. The President followed.

"You stay here. I don't need her fainting again."

The President didn't want to keep arguing. "Why is she being like this?"

"My opinion. Veronica is the only female friend she has. She doesn't want to lose the friendship because of you."

"She has friends."

"I've seen her phone. No she doesn't."

"You're okay with me dating your friend?"

"Veronica is very important to me. I can't control her life. She has to make her own decisions."

"So you're really going to marry Olivia?"

"Yes, and I'm taking her far away from California."

"Where?"

"Vermont."

Fitz laughed, "Is that a joke? Are you going to make jam?"

"I prefer maple syrup."

"Are you the mayor there?"

"No, I really don't get your jokes."

"You don't watch Scandal?"

"No, I'd rather spend the day reading."

Fitz picked up a magazine and ended the conversation with his reclusive look alike. Olivia took a seat beside Veronica.

"Hi, you're okay."

"I fainted."

"Yeah."

"That's embarrassing. Does he know?"

"Yes."

"Now I'm really embarrassed."

"My costar Fitz is here."

"Why?"

"He wants a date."

"What?!"

Veronica tried to scream, but her throat was dry and her head hurt. Olivia poured water in a plastic cup.

"You can't date him."

"Why not?"

"Because he's not good for you."

"How do you know that? You've only been dating Fitz a week."

"That's different. My costar is married. You will get hurt Veronica."

"What if he really does want me for more than sex?"

"He doesn't."

"You don't know that Olivia. This is the man of my dreams."

"That's why he's asking you out. He knows you're a fan. You are very easy to him."

Veronica's eyes watered and she let her tears fall.

"You're saying it's too good to be true."

"Yes, he will hurt you. You're just a pretty lady to him."

"I need to be alone."

"Veronica you will find someone who is worthy of you. Don't date actors. The men are terrible in relationships."

"How do you know?"

"Take my word for it. Simple really is better in relationships."

"I'm going to take a break from work."

"Where are you going?"

"To Fitz home in Vermont. I need to be alone for a few weeks."

"That's what you want?"

"Yeah, you and Fitz can stay at my house whenever you want."


	14. Chapter 14

Fitz dropped the magazine on a table, "That's why I don't date actresses."

"What?"

"They're all so arrogant. Olivia's reaction is typical with women in the entertainment industry. They consider themselves the most prized women in LA. They hate it when actors date women who are not on their level."

"Olivia is very humble."

"That's what you think. You don't know her. Olivia is very jealous."

"Of you?"

"Any guy. She can't fathom that a guy would want anyone besides her. I noticed it as soon as we started working together. It's the reason I never gave her attention outside of work."

"Really, what else do you know about her?"

"She loves attention from anyone. She pretends to hate the attention from fans. She doesn't. I've seen Olivia go to a crowded restaurant after work just for the attention."

"Maybe she likes the food at the restaurant."

"She could ask the manager to close the restaurant for an hour."

"She can do that?"

"Yeah at the cheap restaurants. They love celebrities. She can't get the same attention at a Michelin restaurant. She's among her peers there. It's also why she does her own grocery shopping. She wants attention from her fans. Olivia wouldn't be happy in Vermont."

"Is that what you're getting at?"

The president laughed, "You'll find out for yourself. You really think a famous actresses will be happy living in the middle of the woods?"

"You only know her character. She's not shallow. Olivia is very sensitive."

"Get real. She's a good actress. Olivia can be anyone she needs to be to get something. It's her job. Do you really think she's in love with you after a week?"

Fitz let the President's words sit in his mind. Olivia wasn't that good of an actress. He loved her beauty and personality, but he couldn't handle a full episode of Scandal. Her acting was terrible in some scenes. Of course, he wouldn't say that to her. Olivia came back in the waiting room and sat next to Fitz.

"She's leaving California. She wants to stay at your house in Vermont."

"What?"

"I'm not talking to you."

The President was tired of arguing with Olivia. He left the waiting room. He was going to speak with Veronica. When he stepped in her hospital room, she was staring at the window tears falling. She didn't notice him.

"Hi."

She turned around and covered her face. It couldn't get anymore embarrassing. Fitz stepped closer to her and pulled her hands back.

"You're beautiful."

Veronica was getting light headed again. She fell back on her pillow.

"President Grant."

"You can call me that."

"I love you."

"I have been waiting my whole life for you. What kind of a coward was I to marry her and not wait for you?"

Fitz took her hand to his lips. "Will you wait for me?"

Veronica was lost for words. Fitz continued.

"I don't love my wife. I want you to wait for me. Can you do that?"

The room was spinning. Veronica closed her eyes. Fitz kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

The President debated saying goodbye to Olivia. They still had to work together, so he had to be cordial. She was still in the waiting room with Fitz.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow Olivia."

"What are you planning?" Olivia asked, standing up.

Fitz stood and pulled her into his lap. Olivia tried to get up and he held tight.

"Their relationship is not our business." He said firmly.

"I want to help Veronica."

"No, you are fixer on TV. That's it. Let it go Olivia."

Olivia looked at him ready to argue. Fitz gave her a look daring her to challenge him. He was not the President. He didn't argue. She would pay for it with sore thighs if she didn't learn when to shut up.

The President smiled and left the waiting room. He was going home to prepare for his divorce.


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks later, Olivia was alone. Alison was in the background making sure everything was perfect for Olivia at the awards. Fitz refused to be her date. He didn't want the publicity. The doorbell rang and she looked for Alison. She was on the phone. Olivia sighed and made herself get up to answer the door.

"Fitz. The one I don't like seeing every day. Why are you here?"

He smiled, leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"You're gorgeous."

"I only accept paid kisses from you."

"Come on Olivia. Can we stop fighting?"

"What do you want?"

"Do you want to come with me to get Veronica?"

"Why should I come with you. You stole my best friend."

"Listen to yourself Olivia. I stole your best friend? Are we in second grade."

"She was supposed to be my guest."

"You only invited her to get back with Fitz. It was my idea."

"I don't want you to hurt her."

I gave my wife divorce papers. I told you that last week."

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

"I think you're jealous."

"I am not jealous of you and Veronica."

"Then why are you being like this?"

"Because they're my friends. I like having real friends. I don't want you in my new circle. You're in the category of all my other business contacts. I want to keep it that way."

"I was going to let Veronica tell you this, but it can't wait. She is looking for space in her schedule to make you an appointment."

"What?"

"She wants to speak with you."

"Why?"

"She's a clinical psychologist Olivia. You don't think she notices your possessiveness?

"You told her I need a psychologist? I have a therapist."

"It was her idea, and she doesn't know that I know anything about it. She left her planner in my car. She has a lot of notes about you. I think she's doing an evaluation of your mental health."

Olivia laughed, "Are you serious?"

"You started crying when Veronica said she was going with me to the Emmy awards."

"I don't need a friend to go with me. I have Alison."

Fitz laughed, "You don't like your assistant. I don't know why she still has a job."

"I don't know either."

"I'll see you on the red carpet."

Fitz let himself out. Alison ended her conversation. She could see Olivia's unhappiness.

"Do you want to be a celebrity?"

"No."

"What?"

"It's a job."

"I care about your job. You are too mixed up with your new friends. You're going to lose your job if you don't start being a diva."

"Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. If I didn't have a job, I wouldn't need you anymore."

"You're trying to be funny."

"I am very serious."

"I had to change your seating since you're not bringing a guest. I will be backstage with your manager and agent. You can call me if you need anything."

"When is the car going to be here?"

"The driver is leaving now."

Olivia looked out the window. In many ways, her life was like a princess trapped in a tower.

"What if I don't go?"

"Don't be crazy Olivia. You are winning the Emmy again."

"Maybe I can't be happy. I can buy anything I want. I have fans that are excited to see me. I'm still not happy."

"I'm not a psychologist Olivia."

"I should get married tomorrow."

"How much wine did you drink?"

Fitz wants to get married. We can go to Vermont when I'm not working."

"Your life is in California."

"He will replace my salary if I quit my job."

"He's not that rich."

"He's very rich. I can be Olivia Grant."

"You are insufferable Olivia. I really need a pay raise."

"I hate you Alison. I hope you choke on caviar."

"That's fine. Smile and don't get any wrinkles in that dress."

Olivia grabbed her wine glass, "Bring me the whole bottle."


	16. Chapter 16

"Olivia, aren't you supposed to be on the red carpet?"

Fitz was sitting on the sofa with a book and the TV remote. The volume was low. He was only watching it to see Olivia.

"Yes, I don't want to be alone."

He laughed, "You're going to be around hundreds of your peers. You're not alone."

"It's not the same."

Fitz turned the volume up when he saw the President and Veronica. His arm was around her waist he kissed her cheek. She squealed.

"Wow, my best friend is a celebrity now."

"What am I to you?" Olivia asked.

"My everything."

Olivia sat next to Fitz and leaned on his shoulder. She was waiting for the Olitz questions.

"Where's Olivia?"

"I don't know. I'm here with this incredible woman."

Fitz swept Veronica off her feet and she squealed again. The reporter put the microphone in her face.

"What do you have to say?"

"I love him! I love you too Olivia! I'm a huge Olitz fan."

"We're getting married." Fitz said.

"Wow. There you have it Olitz fans. President Grant is getting married...again."

"Are you going to be in any upcoming movies or TV shows?"

Veronica laughed, "I'm a psychologist not an actress."

"You can't be both?"

"No, I'm not that talented."

"I think she would be really good in comedy." The President said. I'm going to get her on TV."

"No way. I will continue to live vicariously through my best friend."

The interviewer laughed, "You really are a comedian."

"Veronica has no idea how much her life is about to change." Olivia said.

"Go join them." Fitz said.

"No, I don't want to be there. I hate the bright lights and all the screaming. I really hate when I have to stand there and all of those reporters are calling my name telling me to look to the left. It's awkward."

Fitz laughed, "You're not going to accept your award?"

"Yes, I'm going in a few minutes."

"What about traffic?"

"It's not that far from here."

"Where's your driver?"

"Outside with Alison."

"Why does she still have a job."

"Because she's good...I hate that bitch."

Fitz laughed, "You can find another assistant in LA."

"Okay, who's going to keep my schedule while I'm without an assistant for a week?"

"I'll keep track of everything for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"I hope you can find another assistant in a week."

"I'm leaving after my category is called. I'm not staying for any after parties."

Olivia checked her email for anything important before leaving Fitz. She smiled and showed Fitz her phone. The homepage had a photo of President Grant and Veronica. The headline, **President Grant has a new Sweet Baby and we love her too!**

"Wow, how did that get published so fast?"

"She's going to need a therapist after today. I can promise you that."

Olivia refreshed the page, and there were more news stories about Fitz and Veronica. There were even a few photos of Olivia and Veronica walking around the set of Scandal. The headline, **Best Friends? **Another headline, **Who is Veronica Scott...Homewrecker...**

The house phone rang and Fitz answered it. Olivia shook her head no and he looked confused.

"Hi, this is Entertainment Weekly. Can I speak with Veronica?"

Fitz hung up the call and it kept ringing. National Enquirer, Us Weekly, Instyle. Fitz let the calls go to voicemail.

"Why are they calling her?"

"She's a celebrity now." Olivia said. "You should really start parking in the garage. The driveway is going to be full of her new fans tomorrow."

"She has fans?"

Olivia laughed and leaned in for a kiss. "We're staying at my house tonight. I really don't want to be here when the reporters get here with their cameras."

"Is Veronica going to be okay."

"It's not our business." Olivia said, grabbing her purse.

"It is our business."

"I deal with this every day. She wanted this lifestyle, and now she has it. I will call you when I'm leaving the Emmy's."


	17. Chapter 17

Olivia was still wearing her evening gown when Fitz came to her apartment. She was too tired to change into her lounge clothes. She won the award for best actress, and her team refused to let her go home without attending at least one after party. Her manager insisted it was good for networking. Her assistant had another dress waiting and Olivia hurriedly got ready again. She didn't know how to fire Alison. She was good at her job, but she was so rude.

"I want you to move in with me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going to Veronica's house every day. It's going to be very busy over there."

"I can't do that Olivia."

"Why not?"

"She's going to be alone."

"Are you serious!"

He wasn't expecting that reaction. Olivia was never jealous of Veronica.

"I don't want her to be afraid. Livvie this is new for Veronica. You have to understand that."

"No, I don't understand. You have never cared about what I deal with being a celebrity. You said that's the price you pay for being famous. Now it's different when the media is after Veronica."

"She's not like you. Veronica isn't made for the entertainment industry. She is crazy about celebrities, but she can't handle being a celebrity."

"So is that all I am to you? You want me to marry you, and you don't even care about how being famous affects my health."

"Livvie."

"Don't Livvie me. You don't have to protect Veronica. She is marrying my costar. She wants to be his wife, she has to accept being famous. Let him keep her safe. Let him pay her bills."

"Livvie."

"Does he know that you send her money every month?"

"So what? I don't mind paying her bills."

"I want to know more about her jumping in the ocean. Why did she do it?"

"Because she's a good swimmer. It was me, Veronica, and a guy she was dating. We took a boat out when we were supposed to be in our cabins. The weather was fine until a storm came in. A wave knocked me overboard. It was dark. I could hear her boyfriend yelling. She jumped in the ocean and nearly drowned herself trying to get me back in the boat."

"Is that it?"

"No. She also ran a mile to get a counselor in a thunderstorm. I will always be there for her."

"I can't be Veronica."

"I don't want you to be my best friend. I want you to be my wife."

"I need some space for a few hours."

Fitz was dumbfounded. Olivia grabbed her car keys and phone. He wanted to stop her, but he didn't want to argue. One hour later, she parked outside her costars apartment. She didn't know if Veronica was there.

"Olivia, what are doing here? Are you okay?"

"Move out of my way. I'm not okay!"

Fitz let her in his home. He was glad Veronica was at her own house because Olivia was not happy.

"You've been crying."

Olivia punched his shoulder and he smiled, "You drove all the way here to fight me."

Olivia held up her fist for another punch and he grabbed her hands. "You are so fiesty. I bet your guy loves it."

Her lip trembled and tears fell. The President pulled her into his arms and she cried on his shirt.

"I don't know what to do anymore." She sobbed.

"About what?"

"Fitz cares more about Veronica more than he does for me."

"I'm sure he doesn't. It's different. They've been friends a long time."

Olivia pulled back and wiped her tears. "Do you know why they're friends?"

Fitz shrugged, he never asked Veronica. He wasn't jealous.

"She jumped in the ocean when he was drowning during a thunderstorm." Olivia laughed, "She's a black Pollyanna with her saccharinely sweet I love you! Have you heard the way she answers the phone? 'Hello, this is Veronica Scott. I hope you are having a great afternoon. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?' I hate that she is so damn perfect!"

Fitz laughed, "She greets her clients like that. She's a psychologist."

"She is too perfect!"

"Olivia, she has every magazine that has you featured on the cover. You don't need to be jealous of Veronica. She really loves you. She calls me President Grant. Do you know she asked me to take pictures with you, so she can put it in a frame and add it to her Olitz collection?"

"What?"

"Yeah, she's that crazy about our tv relationship."

Olivia tried not to laugh. Veronica was still a huge fan of hers, and she never wanted her to leave her house. She gave Olivia a room in her home and hired a decorator to make it look like her room on Scandal.

"I guess I'm overreacting."

"You are. Veronica is not a threat. She idolizes you...though she does want to speak with you about your mood swings."

"I'm trying to find balance in my professional and personal life."

"I understand that. Veronica thinks it's something deeper than that...at least that's what I read in her planner."

"I should go home to Fitz. I know he's worried about me."

"I'll call you tomorrow Olivia."


	18. Chapter 18

"I didn't bring my sunscreen."

"You can use mine."

Mellie opened the curtains and Olivia pressed her forehead against the glass. They had a whole weekend in the Bahamas. The trip was Abby's idea. Last week was a hard week for Abby and Olivia. Huck was found and Abby and Olivia were frenemies on the show. Quinn poured cidar in four glasses. Abby rubbed sunscreen on her legs and threw it back to Mellie.

"Who's drinking with me?" Quinn asked.

"Let's drink outside." Olivia said.

Mellie grabbed her phone and Olivia shook her head no. They made a rule on the plane. No phones on the beach.

"Right, I don't want to miss any important calls."

"They can all wait until Monday." Olivia said.

Olivia took her glass of cidar and stepped outside. Warm sand between her toes and a gentle breeze. She needed a vacation. It was nice to get away from everyone for a weekend.

"Where's the boat?" Abby asked.

"I don't know." Mellie said.

"I want to swim." Olivia said, walking closer to the ocean.

The water was around her ankles, then her knees. She took a sip of cidar and inhaled the sea air. Six seasons of Scandal and this was their first vacation together.

"I haven't told my husband yet." Quinn said, rubbing her stomach.

"You're going to be showing soon." Abby said.

"I don't know how our boss is going to handle my pregnancy? Do you think she will let me be pregnant on the show?"

"I don't know. Robin is a cool name if she doesn't hide your pregnancy."

"What are you daydreaming about?" Mellie asked Olivia.

"My future."

"Are you really going to marry that guy?"

"I don't know."

"Have you known him a full month yet?"

"It's been two months."

"That's too soon Olivia."

"He wants to move to Vermont."

"Mellie laughed, "That is weird."

"I know."

"The guy has the same name as Fitz and he wants Vermont. Does he want you to make jam?"

"I can't explain this cosmic coincidence."

"Don't rush it Olivia."

"I'm going in." Abby said, running towards the water. She grabbed Olivia's hand and kept running. Olivia laughed before they went under the water.

"You are not having fun without me!" Mellie screamed, joining them.

They stayed on the beach for hours. It was almost dark when Quinn complained about needing food.

"I'm starving."

"I am kinda hungry." Olivia said, "I'm going to shower."

When she came out the shower, they were still sitting on the beach. The table was set in their beach house with a full buffet waiting for them.

Mellie shivered and wrapped a towel around her arms. Abby and Quinn were in their same spot. A bucket of crab legs on the glass table between them.

"Why are you still sitting out here?"

"I'm taking in all of this beauty."

"It's too cold out here for me." Olivia said, stepping back inside and sitting at the table.

She sent Fitz a text message letting him know she was settled and she would call him when her plane landed in California. He was giving her space. He could sense tension in their relationship, and he didn't want her to be gone longer than a weekend. He didn't know how to help her not be jealous of his friendship with Veronica. He didn't want to choose. He wouldn't admit it to Olivia, but he needed some space also. The fame was overwhelming Veronica and she was leaning on him. He couldn't deal with two emotional women needing his attention.

"Are we going out tonight?"

Quinn took a seat next to Olivia and cracked another crap leg. Olivia looked at her stomach and laughed.

"You're pregnant!"

"I'm not drinking alcohol. I just want to dance."

"Okay, we can dance."

"You're not going out in that are you?" Quinn asked.

"No, I brought a party dress."

"Great, I'm going to shower and change. We need to hurry up before the club gets too crowded. I don't want anyone elbowing my stomach." Quinn said.

Olivia laughed, she was already thinking about coming back next weekend.


	19. Chapter 19

"What are you doing here?"

"Someone didn't send my invitation to the beach."

Olivia leaned back in her chair. Mellie laughed and gave her costar a hug. Fitz picked her up and spun her around before letting her fall in the sand.

Abby laughed "You're not supposed to be here Mr. President."

"Does the President ever get a vacation?"

"No you don't." Olivia said.

"I miss my favorite ladies."

"Aren't you engaged?" Abby asked.

"Yes I am."

"So what are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"I need a vacation."

"You are both crazy." Mellie said. "You're really leaving your wife for Veronica."

"Can we not discuss my real life on vacation? Can I spend the day with my tv sweet baby?"

Olivia took off her sunglasses. "I am not your sweet baby."

Fitz lifted Olivia off the chair and spun her around. It was a bad idea. She had a few glasses of wine, and she needed to stop spinning in circles.

"Put me down!"

He lowered his head to hers and Olivia screamed pushing his face away when he tried to kiss her. He landed a kiss on her forehead and sat down with her in his arms.

"I'm not that drunk. Put me down Fitz."

He loosened his arms letting her get another chair. Abby took a sip of wine and observed them. It was an interesting relationship.

"You're not getting paid for this." Abby said to both of them.

"Can I have a kiss Livvie?"

"You are shameless. No."

"It was a joke."

"Really? Where's your fiance?" Abby asked.

"With her best friend."

"And you're okay with that?" Abby asked.

"They're friends."

Olivia finished her wine. They had one more day in the Bahamas. She didn't want to waste her vacation discussing Veronica.

"I'm going to shower again. It's so hot."

"Can I come with you?" Fitz asked.

"I'm getting $250,000 an episode to shower with you. Do you have that right now?"

"I can wire it to your account."

"You need to stop joking." Abby said.

"What? It's not like we don't shower together already."

"You're getting married show some respect for Veronica."

"Flirting is not cheating."

Olivia's phone rang in her purse. He couldn't go a full weekend without calling to say hi. She wanted to let it go to voicemail, but she missed him.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"Is everything okay with you?"

"I can't go two full days without talking to you. I miss you Livvie."

"Really, you don't give me this much attention in California."

"I want to fly out there. We can get a hotel."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because this a vacation for my coworkers. Besides, I know you don't want to leave Veronica."

"Not again Livvie."

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere working."

The President followed her inside and Olivia raised a hand letting him know to be quiet. He smiled and waited for her to finish her conversation.

"We can go to Vermont next weekend." Olivia said.

"Okay."

"I was about to shower. I will call you in a few hours."

"Okay."

When the conversation was over, Olivia had a few questions for the President.

"Why are you really here?"

"I want a tropical vacation."

"I warned Veronica about you."

"I'm not cheating."

"You're having an emotional affair with me."

"She lives with your guy. I'm sure they're having an emotional affair."

"I'm not cheating with you. No, you can't shower with me."

"It was a joke Olivia."

"Whatever don't follow me."

The President smirked at her comment. He didn't want to cheat, but he was annoyed with Veronica spending so much time with her friend, when they looked so much alike.

Olivia came out of the shower wrapped in a plush white towel nearly an hour later. She frowned at her suitcase. Her clothes were missing.

"Bring my clothes Fitz!"

He stood in the hallway with a handful of her clothing. Olivia snatched her clothes from him and slammed the door to her suite.

"We are never having sex!" Olivia yelled.


	20. Chapter 20

"We need to talk."

Olivia and Fitz looked up at Veronica. It was a slow Monday. No work or anything planned. Olivia was trying not to be jealous. She agreed to meet Fitz at Veronica's house.

"My fiance isn't happy with our living arrangement."

"I can move out."

She took a deep breath as if to hold back tears and paused a few seconds before continuing.

"It's more than you living here. He doesn't want me living in a house that you bought. He wants me to give you the house and my car. He says we can't start our marriage with me accepting gifts from another man."

"He wants you to give up your house and car?" Olivia asked.

"We're looking for a house today. I'm moving in his apartment this afternoon."

"Are you happy with this?" Fitz asked.

Veronica smiled and shook her head no taking a deep breath to hold back tears.

"I like my house."

"Then stay here." Olivia said.

"I can't. We told the world we're getting married. I can't keep letting you support me financially and emotionally Fitz."

"Veronica, this house and car are gifts."

"I'm sorry. I can't keep it. We've been arguing every day, and I'm really tired of him complaining. He wants me to come home to him every day."

"He needs to compromise. " Fitz said.

"Are you happy with him?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah I guess so. I just didn't know my life would change so much. I can't go anywhere without someone screaming I love you or wanting a selfie. I don't get it. I'm just a regular person. I've had people ask me to sign their magazines. It's like everyone wants a piece of me."

Olivia laughed, "I love you!"

"Livvie not right now. She's upset."

"Well, my home really is your home now. Goodbye Fitz."

"We're not ending out friendship."

"No, it's changing. I will always be there for you if you're drowning, but I can't keep having this emotional affair with you. It's not fair to Olivia or my fiance."

"I'll miss you."

"You have Olivia now. I'm her biggest fan."

Olivia smiled, she didn't know what to say. She was happy she didn't have to share Fitz anymore and sad that Veronica was giving up her house for her costar. She was mad at him for making her choose, but also happy that Veronica called herself out for the emotional affair.

"Will you be at the Golden Globes?" Olivia asked.

"Absolutely not."

/

"She's really gone."

Olivia looked over at him unsure of how to react. This was his house now. He looked like a lost puppy.

"You knew you couldn't keep this living arrangement forever."

"She asked me to come to California, and now she's gone."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will miss her singing every morning."

Fitz pulled Olivia into his arms. "This is our home now."

"We don't need two houses in the same city."

"I'm not selling this house."

"Okay, went can make it a rental property."

"I don't want anyone else living here."

Olivia turned her head upward and looked in his eyes.

"Do you love her?"

"Of course. You know that."

Olivia moved away from him. She had been thinking about her own future. Maybe Mellie was right. They were moving really fast.

"I think we should take a break."

"Not again Livvie."

"I want you to go after the woman you love."

"I don't love her like that."

"Yes you do."

"No, you are not leaving me."

"Fitz, I really don't want you to regret our marriage. You need to go get your friend. You need her and she needs you."

"We are not breaking up."

"I've learned a lot about myself in these two months. I was searching for something, and I haven't found it yet."

"What are you saying?"

"We are done."

Olivia leaned on his shoulder and continued watching the movie. She was leaving in a few minutes, and she was going to be single.


	21. Chapter 21

One week later, Olivia sat alone at a restaurant in Toronto. She had a two week break from Scandal, and she needed a vacation. This was her favorite restaurant. It was the reason she chose the city. She hadn't spoken with Fitz since she left him at Veronica's house. Of course, he called. Olivia sent his calls to voicemail.

"Do you want dessert?"

"No, you can bring me the bill."

"There's a man asking about you. He says his name is Steven."

Olivia looked around the restaurant. It was Steven. She hadn't seen him since his guest appearance on Scandal.

"You can invite him to my table."

He was her favorite coworker, and she missed him. His looks hadn't changed much and he was smiling.

"How are you Olivia?"

"It's good to see you Steven. What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"Why?"

"My job is here. Why are you in Toronto?"

"I'm taking a break."

"How have you been? Are you married yet."

Olivia smiled, "Normal is overrated."

"I always thought you and Fitzgerald would hook up."

Olivia laughed, "No, I hooked up with his identical twin."

"What?"

"I met a guy two months ago who looks exactly like Fitz. They have the same name."

"Wow, you found his double."

"He's the exact opposite of Fitz. We had a whirlwind relationship and plans to marry."

"Are you still with him?"

"No, it didn't work out."

"Why not?"

"He has a friend that he cares about a lot. I think he's in love with her."

"Have they ever dated?"

"No, and if you haven't seen the news she is engaged to President Fitzgerald Grant."

"What! How did they meet?"

"I brought her to work with me, and he wanted a relationship with her. Now they live together."

"Are you happy with that?"

Olivia shrugged, "We work together. That's it."

"Your ex fiance's best friend is engaged to your coworker?"

"Yes."

"So I guess you don't want a Fitzgerald for yourself."

Olivia laughed. Her phone vibrated on the table. It was a text message from Veronica.

_I need to talk. Where are you?_

_Toronto._

_Are you working?_

_No._

_I'm getting on the next flight. I need my best friend._

_Are you okay?_

_No, I'm not okay. I'll be there in a few hours._

"Important conversation?"

"Yeah, I think my new friend is going to have a mental breakdown."

"Why?"

"Her whole life is changing so fast. It can be overwhelming. She also has to deal with Fitz , and he seems to be the dominant person in their relationship."

"Why is she calling you?"

"It's hard to explain. Before I met Fitz and Veronica I didn't have any friends. I spent a lot of time with them these last two months. I practically lived at her house, so we are close. Though I am jealous of her friendship with my ex fiance."

"She has to be getting a lot of attention from the media if she's marrying President Grant."

"Yeah, she was offered a role in a sitcom. President Grant is pressuring her to be a star. She already has a career, and she doesn't know how to be a psychologist and actress."

"What is your ex fiance doing about it?'

"He wants her to be happy. I think he cares more about her happiness than our relationship."

"So you are really leaving him. Not going back?"

"Right now, it's just a break.'

"Maybe you should get with President Grant."

Olivia laughed, "No he's my coworker. That's it, and he's getting married to Veronica."

"You have great chemistry with him."

"It's just acting."

"I think you need a Fitzgerald Grant in your life. Choose one of them."

"I can be happy with a man that does not have the same name as my coworker. I'm going to be by myself for a while, and I'm going to really get to know the guy when I start dating again."

"Okay."

"Why are you still single Steven?"

"Because normal is overrated."

"Yeah, some people are meant to be happy and some people are meant to be great. I have a very successful career. I am supposed to be great."

"I'll see you around the city. My number is still the same."

"Goodbye Steven."


	22. Chapter 22

"You don't look upset."

Olivia studied Veronica. She was trying to look serious, but she couldn't hide her smile.

"You're going to be mad, so I'm apologizing now."

"For what?"

"Fitz is here."

"Your Fitz...why would I be made about that?"

"They're both here."

"What!"

"I'm sorry Olivia. He had to see you, and you're not answering his calls."

"Why would you bring him here?"

"He wants you. He wouldn't stop calling my phone asking me to call you. When I ignored his calls, he showed up at our new house. He wasn't leaving until I called you. I sent you texts, and we got a flight. Of course my Fitz wasn't letting me go to another country without him."

"Veronica I left California to get away from Fitz. I told him to go hook up with you."

"What...you want me to have sex with my friend? I'm not that kinky."

"You two are in love with each other."

"Umm no. I really care about Fitz, but I wouldn't date him. He's too reclusive. I would go crazy sitting in the house reading books all day. He hates noise. My Fitz is everything your Fitz is not. We're both loud and we like to have fun. Our new house is perfect for us."

"I thought you weren't happy with my coworker."

"He wants me in the entertainment industry. I'm considering taking the role on the sitcom. It's a secondary character, so I won't have to be on the set every day."

"You said you're not going to the Golden Globes."

"I don't want to go to anymore award shows. I don't want the attention. You now how the media is with their news stories."

"Where is he?"

"In the lobby waiting for you. We're going to dinner."

"I don't want to go anywhere with Fitz."

"You're going. I dropped everything to come to Toronto. I don't care if I have to drag you out of this hotel room."

"You can't move me. We're the same size."

Veronica turned around when she heard a key in the door. It was her Fitz.

"How did you get a key?" Olivia asked.

"The girl at the front desk is an Olitz fan."

"I don't want to go anywhere. I'm staying in my hotel room."

"He's not leaving until he sees you."

"I told him we need a break from each other."

"He gave you a week."

Olivia wasn't dressed for a restaurant, and she hadn't planned on going out again until tomorrow. She didn't want to change out of her silk pajama pants and comfy sweater.

"I'm not dressed for dinner."

"Your sweater is fine." Fitz said.

Olivia knew if she kicked them out they wouldn't leave. Fitz whispered something to Veronica and she laughed. He looked at her and waited.

Veronica took a deep breath and started singing really loud. The noise was loud enough to disturb the other guests.

"She's going to keep singing until you come downstairs."

"You are crazy!" Olivia said.

"Are you coming downstairs!" Fitz asked.

"Yes."

Veronica laughed and Olivia pushed them towards the hall. They were going to get her thrown out of the hotel. She quickly changed into jeans. She wasn't trying to look nice for him. He noticed her as soon as she stepped off the elevator and stood to greet her. Olivia held her hand out for a handshake. She didn't want to be informal. He shook his head no and pulled her into his arms.

"This doesn't mean anything."

Olivia tried to break their hug. He wouldn't let go.

"I'm not letting go."

They stood like that for a few more seconds until Olivia complained.

"You're going to a restaurant."

"No, they are. We're staying here."

"You need to get your own hotel room."

"We are going upstairs. If I have to go to the front desk and claim to be President Grant for your fans, I'll do it for a key."

Olivia knew he could. There was no point in arguing in the lobby.

"Okay. We can go upstairs."


	23. Chapter 23

Olivia tried to keep her distance from him. He grabbed her hand forcing her to stay close.

"Take off your clothes."

"No."

"You are letting me see you."

Fitz slapped Olivia's hand away and unbuttoned her jeans. She tried to step back and he wouldn't let her get away from him.

"I don't want to do this."

"We're not doing anything. You are going to let me see you."

He shimmied her jeans and panties down her hips, then quickly pulled the sweater over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra.

"Are you happy now?"

"Damn I missed you."

He placed light kisses on her flat stomach. "Sit down."

Olivia followed his command and he pulled the jeans off her legs, throwing it on the floor with her sweater.

"You're getting my clothes dirty."

"We can go shopping when the stores open tomorrow."

"Do you expect me to stay like this all night?"

"Yes."

Olivia crossed her legs and covered her breast with her arms.

"I'll turn the heat on for you."

"So what now?"

"We talk."

"Fitz, we don't have anything to talk about."

"You ignored my calls. We have a lot to discuss."

He sat in a chair and waited for her to speak. Olivia shivered and he could see her nipples harden. The heat was blowing warm air, and it would take a few minutes to raise the temperature. She moved her hands over her arms to keep warm.

"It's freezing in here."

"Come here."

"No."

She was not sitting in that chair with him. He would warm her up in a way she didn't want. It wouldn't take more than a tug at his zipper to slip inside her, and she knew he would place his hands on her hips making her move back and forth until he came.

"Do you want me to come to you?"

"I said no sex."

"We are talking, and I'm keeping you warm."

She thought about her options. He was already undressing. Seconds later, he was sitting next to Olivia wrapping her in a hug. She couldn't move more than a few inches. Her nipples getting harder as she inhaled his scent.

"I need some space." She said, trying to move away from him.

He wouldn't let her move. Olivia looked up at him to complain and he took her lips. She tried not to kiss him. She tried to move. He wasn't letting her go and his mouth pried hers open. The more she tried to speak the deeper he kissed. It was hard to speak clearly with his tongue in her mouth. He finally let go to breath for a second."

"I don't want sex."

"I'm keeping you warm. Nothing more than that. Where else are you cold? Right here?" He asked loosening his hold on her and lowering his head to her neck. "How about here?" His lips were going lower. Olivia closed her legs tight. She wouldn't be able to fight if his lips went between her thighs.

With two firm hands, he forced her legs open. She tried to close her legs again, and he let her rest her legs over his shoulders. He wasn't moving.

"You missed me Livvie?"

"No."

She couldn't go anywhere. There was nothing she could do but accept the tasting he was demanding. She closed her eyes and let him taste. She tried not to moan. He liked that, and it would make him go longer. He smiled when he heard her gasp. He knew she was almost there. Her whole body wreathed and she bit her lip.

"Are you still cold?"

"No." She said breathlessly knowing what was coming next.

He kissed a trail up her stomach to her lips staying between her legs forcing them to open wider. He met her lips, and Olivia gasped loudly. He was inside her. He pinned her hands above her head, and he refused to let her go.

"Fitz." She tried to speak, his lips wouldn't let go. He broke the kiss for a second, his hips moving and going deeper.

"No talking." He said, before taking her lips again.


	24. Chapter 24

"Do you want me to leave?"

Olivia didn't answer him. He stopped moving his hips and let go of her hands. He slowly separated himself from her body. Olivia wrapped her legs around his back.

"Don't you dare leave me like this."

He smiled and he put her legs over his shoulders leaning down for another kiss.

"You didn't miss me?"

"Why did you come here?"

"Because I love you."

Fitz pulled back and took his phone off the nightstand.

"Who are you calling "

"Don't make any noise." He said, putting the phone on speaker.

"Hello."

"Hey, what are you wearing?"

"Uhhh a yellow unicorn shirt, shorts and polka dot socks. Why?"

"Do you want to have sex?"

"What, are you drunk? Why the fuck would you ask me that?!"

"Calm down Veronica. It's a joke."

"I don't like your weird jokes. Where is Olivia?"

"In the lobby."

"You need to be with her. I cancelled appointments to come to Toronto."

"Okay."

"And I want you to know jumping in the ocean during a thunderstorm was nothing special towards you. I would save anyone drowning."

"Okay."

"Goodbye."

"Bye Veronica."

"Are you still jealous?"

"No."

"So what's the problem now?" He asked, leaning in for another kiss and going deeper.

"Nothing."

"We have two houses in California. You can choose where we go when we leave this city."

Fitz kissed her neck and laughed when her stomach growled really loud. Olivia closed her eyes embarrassed.

"Are you ready to cum?"

"No. Keep going."

"You're starving. Did you skip lunch?"

"No."

"You're going to cum. We can't have sex like this."

"Not yet." Olivia moaned.

Fitz kissed her again. He knew she would cum fast if he kept going deep. She trembled with a louder moan and he joined her at the same time.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes. He didn't want to go anywhere. They would have to get room service. Olivia's stomach growled again. He moved and grabbed the menu off the table. Olivia pulled the sheet up to her shoulders and looked out the window. They had a great view of the city.

"It's more than being jealous of Veronica. I'm hurt that you have this double standard about me and her. You wouldn't have wanted to be with me if I had been honest with you in the beginning. You planned to watch the Emmy's to laugh at the celebrities. When your friend gets famous, you're so protective. That really hurts."

"I should have treated you better. I just started to see things differently. You being a celebrity already...I thought all of you were arrogant before I got to know you. I realized it was dumb when I thought about someone saying the same thing about my friend. It was stupid, and I really do apologize."

"Do you really care now?"

"Yes, your health is my priority."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"We can be together again."

"Do you have anymore complaints? I really don't want you running somewhere next week."

"No, You came all the way here, so you must really want to be with me."

"I do."

"I need to find a pharmacy. I stopped taking my birth control."

"Okay. You want to get emergency contraception?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to order us room service. Are you ready to shower?"

"I'd rather sleep."

"Okay, get some sleep. I'm going to shower, and I will wake you up when the food gets here."

When Fitz came out the shower, Olivia was sleeping. The food was delivered a few minutes later. He didn't want to break her sleep. He decided he could order more food if she slept a few hours. This was his first time visiting Canada. He wanted to explore the city before they left for California. He didn't want to drink alone, and he wasn't calling Veronica again. She would really think he wanted to hook up if he kept calling. He looked at Olivia's phone and decided to scroll through her contacts. He knew Fitz number had to be in there.

"Hello my tv sweet baby. I'm busy with my real life sweet baby. Can I call you back?"

"This is Fitz."

"Oh...Is everything okay with Olivia?"

"Yeah, do you want to get scotch with me?"

"Yeah...sure...give me a few minutes. Veronica is almost sleep."

"Okay, I'll be in the lobby."


	25. Chapter 25

It was after midnight and Olivia was looking for a restaurant. The pancake restaurant across the street was open all night. Fitz left a note that he was going out for drinks. Olivia wasn't going anywhere alone late at night. She usually wouldn't call anyone this time of night, but she wasn't walking alone at night.

"Hello?"

"Hey, come with me to a restaurant."

"Olivia, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, and I'm hungry."

"I'm sleeping. I'm so tired."

"You said you're my biggest fan."

"Why did you skip dinner?"

"I was tired."

The line was silent for a few seconds and Olivia could hear Veronica breathing into the phone. She fell asleep.

"Veronica! I'm not letting you sleep!" Olivia yelled into the phone.

"You are really annoying Olivia."

"Be ready in 20 minutes. I'll meet you in the lobby."

Olivia hurridly showered and made her way to the lobby. Veronica was waiting. The restaurant was nearly empty.

"Are you Olivia Pope?"

"Yes."

"I love Scandal."

"Thank you."

"You're Veronica. I love you!"

Veronica didn't smile. She was waiting for the Fitz questions.

"You're engaged to the man of my dreams! I wish I could be you!"

"Can you stop screaming?" Veronica asked.

"I get to be your waitress!"

"Rebecca, can you please stop treating us like we're Greek gods. We are regular humans. I'm a psychologist with a famous fiance and famous friend. That's it. We need food right now."

"I have a magazine in the break room with you in it. Can you sign it?"

Olivia laughed and covered her mouth. Veronica was annoyed with the waitress. This was priceless.

"You're so amazing!"

"Yes, I'll sign your magazine."

Olivia kept laughing when the waitress left their table.

"They're all crazy." Veronica said.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a psychologist. I know crazy when I see it."

"You don't like your fans collecting magazines and making shrines?" Olivia asked, she couldn't stop smiling.

"No, I'm not a celebrity. I'm a psychologist. I'm not like you, Olivia."

"I think you are. We have the same friends and the same problems."

"Speaking of problems. Do you need an appointment?"

"I don't need you to be my psychologist."

"Your behavior has been really neurotic."

"Why are studying me?"

"Because it's my job, and you're my friend."

"Okay, how about I study your behavior. Let's start with your obsession with characters from a tv show and your shrine. Does the DSM have a diagnosis for that?"

Veronica didn't have a comeback. Maybe she was overlooking something important. This was a friend being insecure about her relationship. She didn't need psychological help. Olivia needed friendship and security.

"You're right. You don't know need my professional services. I apologize."

"I need you to be my best friend."

Veronica smiled. She could do that for Olivia. The waitress came back to their table with a magazine. Veronica autographed her picture and gave the waitress her order. The bars would be closing soon, and they wanted to get back to the hotel.

"Here's your tip." Olivia reached in her purse for any spare bills. There was a hundred and a few ones.

"Thank you!"

"You're a great tipper." Veronica said.

"I didn't have any change."

"I can't stay here all week. You know that, right?"

"I know you have appointments. I'm not looking forward to work next week. I like this city. Stephen is here."

"Really? I want to meet him."

"Okay, I'll call him tomorrow."

"I wanted you to hook up with him. He could have been your normal."

"What? Stephen can't commit to a relationship. The show didn't need another love triangle."

"He would have been way better than Jake. I hope you choose Fitz in the last episode."

Olivia laughed, "How is it not awkward for you? I get paid to have pretend sex with your fiance."

"It's a job, and I like the show. I will always be an Olitz fan."

"I think you and Fitz are going to have a very happy marriage. He calls you his real life sweet baby."

Veronica smiled, "I like that. I know you're going to be happy with your Fitz. He loves you Olivia."


	26. Chapter 26

"Wow twin Americans in my bar. What are the odds?"

"We are not twins."

"Double mint twins. Hey, I've seen you before. A commercial or something. Probably for that gum."

"Yeah, spearmint is great." He took a sip of his scotch and looked at the clock. He didn't want to be out long. Veronica would be looking for him.

"So, when are you and Olivia getting married?"

"When she accepts my proposal."

"Good luck with that. If she's anything like her character, she will keep running and changing her mind."

"She is nothing like her character. I would have ran in the other direction if she was anything like her tv character. The rudeness, screwing multiple guys, the dramatic acting every episode."

The president laughed, "I hope you never criticize her acting. She might not take you back if you laugh at her performance. She wants to be great at her job."

"How can you keep the love triangle going without losing your mind?"

He shrugged, "It's acting. The paychecks are worth it."

"I've always wondered what it would like to have a job."

"You can have my job for a day."

"You think we can fool your fans?"

"Yeah."

"Can we fool Olivia?"

"I don't know."

"I'll do it."

"No you won't. Acting is hard work. Can you memorize a script?"

"I read a lot. I can be you for one episode."

"I am so drunk. I will probably get fired if my boss finds out about the switch."

"Where's your script?"

"In my hotel room. We start filming next Monday."

"When do you rehearse with Olivia?"

"Whenever we can find time in our schedule. She is going to be very upset with you."

"Yeah, it's worth the laugh."

"You are really going to work for me next week. Thanks, I guess."

"I'm going to make it look real. Better than you."

"Yeah, I want to see your acting after several retakes. I hate retakes."

"Why do you have so many?"

"Because Olivia can't act." He laughed.

"We should start walking. Olivia is going to wake up looking for food." He took a hundred out of his wallet and left it on the bar.

It was a cool night. They needed the fresh air. They walked in the lobby nearly running into their women. They were both surprised to see them. Veronica wrapped her arms around Fitz neck and greeted him with a kiss. Olivia greeted her Fitz with a smile.

"Did you get some food?"

"Yeah, and I'm ready to go back to sleep."

"I can help you with that."

Olivia smiled and he followed her to the elevator. Fitz and Veronica were still in the lobby. She complained about him smelling like alcohol. Olivia let Fitz take her hand. The sex was amazing. Yet, she wasn't in a hurry to be overly affectionate in an elevator.

"Have you started reading your script?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to help you rehearse your lines?"

Olivia laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"That would be awkward. You look so much like my costar."

"Come on Livvie. Let me help you with your acting."

"I'm great at my job."

"Do you act in anything else besides Scandal?"

"Of course. Scandal isn't my first role. I have a long resume."

"Are all of your characters so dramatic?"

"What?"

"Do you ever act in comedies?"

"Yeah, I've had a few guest appearances on a comedy tv show. It was fun."

"When are you going to be in another movie?"

"I can't fit that in my schedule right now."

"I should buy a TV network."

"How much money do you have?"

He shrugged, "That's a question for my financial team. A few hundred million."

"Wow."

"I want to give you the world Livvie."

"I want you to give me Vermont."

"Where do you film those scenes?"

"A fancy estate in California."

The elevator opened and Fitz searched his pocket for mints. "Are you ready to open your legs or do I have to force them open again?"

"I'm ready."

"Good, we've had enough rough sex for one vacation."


	27. Chapter 27

Olivia turned the volume up on the television and checked her phone again. An 8.0 earthquake destroyed Los Angeles. Her manager sent a text message letting her know that Alison's neighborhood was rubble. She was most likey crushed under a pile of cement.

"Do you really want to keep hearing about this earthquake?" Fitz asked.

"My whole life is in California. I don't know what to do next."

Fitz took the remote and turned the volume down when he heard arguing in the hallway. It was Veronica and Fitz. He quickly ran in the hall to find out what was the quarrel about.

"You are not going to California!"

"My patients need me!"

"They can schedule a video conference."

The president took her hand and pulled her away from the elevator. He didn't let go until they were standing in Olivia's hotel room. Veronica's phone was ringing every few seconds. The President took it and turned it off.

"Let me do my job!"

"You can from this hotel."

Olivia looked at Fitz for ideas. He didn't want to get involved. He did want them to stop yelling. He spoke to Veronica calmly.

"It's not safe Veronica. How about you wait a few days."

"My patients need me now."

"You're not leaving Toronto."

"Fitz, you should stop treating her like she's incompetent. Let her make her own choices." Olivia said.

"Not while she is pregnant with my baby."

"Pregnant?" Olivia and Fitz asked in unison."

"Yes, she is pregnant."

"Wow, congratulations." Olivia said.

"I will be very careful."

"No."

Veronica grabbed a pillow and threw it at the President. "This dream is turning into a nightmare. I do not want you to be my husband!"

Fitz smiled, "It's too late for that now. We are getting married. You can make an appointment with a psychologist to deal with the stress."

"I don't need a psychologist! I am great at my job. I don't need anyone to help me handle stress!"

Fitz couldn't stop smiling,"You sound like Olivia."

"Scandal is her favorite show." Olivia shrugged.

"Both of you shut up. It's not funny." Veronica said.

Olivia laughed and wrapped her arm around Veronica. "I think you need some tea and your best friend. Let's go find a restaurant."

Veronica was on the verge of tears. She was ignoring her patients when they needed her the most in California.

"They need me." She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I know. It's the pregnancy hormones let's go."

Olivia let her cry a few minutes and led her to the elevator.

"I've never seen her have a breakdown like that. She is usually great at handling stressful situations."

"She will be okay. This isn't my first time dealing with an emotional pregnant wife. I think it's a combination of the fatigue, nausea and now the quake. I'm sure she will be happy again in a few months."

"I have to remind Olivia to get the morning after pill. We were supposed to get it yesterday. She doesn't need a pregnancy."

"I guess I won't be working for a few days or weeks. The show is taking an extended break. I need to find out if my house is still standing."

"Olivia might be going to Vermont sooner than she planned. We can't go home to a pile of rocks. I'll survey the damage next week."

"I guess I should say thanks."

"For what?"

"I would still be in California if you didn't follow Olivia to Canada."

"Yeah, some good came out of my relationship falling apart. I think we're getting closer to marriage."

"I know our wedding date is soon. I'm hoping Veronica doesn't fall apart in an interview. She doesn't need to deal with the media calling her a homewreaker and a single mom."

"You two can come to Vermont for a few months. My house is huge."

"I might take your offer. We need a longer break from California."

"The closest bar is in the next town, but there's a lake near my house. There's plenty of wildlife for hunting and fishing."

"That sounds like a nice a vacation."


	28. Chapter 28

Olivia checked her phone and Veronica leaned on her shoulder. "You are going to be okay."

Veronica sniffled, "I can't stop crying."

"You're overwhelmed."

A fan came to their table wanting a selfie. Veronica covered her face. "No pictures."

"She's really tired. I'm sorry we're not taking any selfies today." Olivia said.

"Okay. I saw the news. I hope things get better for you."

"Thanks." Olivia said.

"I can't handle this. The tv show is still filming in another state. The interviews, the photoshoots, the baby bump in a few more weeks. What about my career? Fitz doesn't want me in California."

Veronica sat up and apologized for the wet stain on Olivia's shirt. Olivia smiled. Veronica needed a vacation. Somewhere tropical."

"Let's go to the Bahamas."

"Right now?"

"Yes, we can stay today and tomorrow."

"I can't afford that at the last minute. That's a few thousand dollars. I really want to see what my office and home look like before I spend money."

"I will get the tickets, hotel, and our food." Olivia said.

"Can you afford it?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to spend your money."

"We can spend Fitz money."

"My Fitz won't like that."

"He doesn't need to know how I'm paying for our vacation. I'll text Fitz and he will give me permission to put it on his credit card."

"Thanks."

"How far along are you?"

"I don't know. I took the pregnancy test a few hours ago. I was about to call you, and I checked my text messages. I knew it had to be important because there were so many messages coming through from different patients. A message said turn on your TV. Another message said I need an appointment now. Fitz was still holding the pregnancy test. I said I have to go, and he followed me to the hallway. That's when you heard us arguing."

"What about your family?"

"I'm from New York. I don't have any family in California."

"How did you and Fitz meet in Vermont?"

"We met in New York. We chose the same summer camp. He was friends with my boyfriend, and it was his idea to go out on the lake at night. I wanted to be one of the cool kids, so I followed them. I was always the pretty nerd, so guys liked being around me."

"Are you the same age as Fitz?"

"No, he's older. I hope I don't look 42."

"You don't look 40 something."

"He was 17 and I was 14 when I jumped in the lake. I wanted to help him, and I wanted to be popular. My boyfriend was already calling me a goofy freshman. I didn't want to lose him. I guess I had my own reasons for helping Fitz."

"You jumped in the lake to make your boyfriend like you?"

"Yeah, it was a dumb reason. He still dumped me for a senior."

Veronica smiled, "Fitz and I kept in contact, and we've always been friends. He paid my tuition, and he never asked me for anything."

"Why did you become a psychologists?"

Veronica laughed, "Many reasons. I think the biggest reason was wanting to know why I was always the person everyone wanted to be around. Yet, they really didn't want to know me. It was like being treated like a trophy. I think that's why I became so attached to your show. I could imagine myself being a gladiator. I could be part of a team. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would really become friends with you and Fitz. I still pinch myself."

"I don't think you realize how much you mean to me. Before I met you and Fitz, I had everything and nothing at the same time. I need you to be my best friend. I hope that doesn't make me sound like a stalker." Olivia laughed.

"We're both stalkers." Veronica laughed and looked at the menu. "Thanks for being here for me."

"We should really get the waitress. I want to be in the Bahamas soon." Olivia said.


	29. Chapter 29

Olivia closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cool glass. She was so hot. She swallowed to control the nausea in her stomach. There wasn't any turbulence. Yet, she felt like crap. She covered her mouth when another jolt of nausea brought vomit into her throat. She heaved and swallowed. It went back down.

"You're sweating."

"I don't feel good."

Olivia quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and speed walked to the bathroom. A few minutes later, she splashed cold water on her face. Maybe she ate too much before boarding the plane. She took her seat next to Veronica and squeezed her hand.

"Do you always get sick on airplanes?"

"No."

"I have some extra tests in my purse."

"I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"I just stopped taking my birth control."

"Were you using birth control before Fitz?"

"No. I didn't need it."

"You do know birth control pills don't work immediately."

"I know that."

"So, does he wear protection?"

"No."

"You need the test."

"No, I don't."

"You don't know that for sure."

Olivia didn't answer Veronica. She was a few days late. It had to be another reason. She did not want to be pregnant. The thought of being responsible for another human being was terrifying. Even with Fitz wealth, being a mom would be challenging. What about her career? Would she still be able to start her psychology degree?

"You're hurting my hand."

Olivia didn't realize she was squeezing Veronica's hand. "Sorry." She said, loosening her grip.

"I hope you are pregnant. Our babies can be friends. That would be so cute."

"Cute? They aren't puppies. I can't deal with a pregnancy."

"Are you getting an abortion?"

Olivia could hear the disappointment in her voice. She pulled her hand back and looked out the window.

"It's what's best for me."

"You don't kill your baby because you were irresponsible. Why did you think you couldn't get pregnant?"

"I'm not some fertile 18 year old. I shouldn't get pregnant this easily."

"We gambled. You know that Olivia. I knew pregnancy was a possibility, and I didn't use condoms. Neither did you. These babies are coming soon. You need to prepare your nursery."

"I can't be pregnant."

"What about Fitz?" Veronica asked.

"He doesn't have to know."

Olivia gave Veronica a look daring her to challenge her decision. Fitz had let her know his political views, and he wasn't pro choice. He would be very upset.

"I'm going to let you tell him."

"Thank you."

"You are going to let him know. I'm not letting you get an abortion without him knowing."

"Is this how you treat your best friend?"

Veronica smiled, "You cannot manipulate a psychologist. I study human behavior for a living. Don't try it Olivia. It's very insulating."

Olivia folded her arms. "You need a backbone when your Fitz is being so controlling. Perhaps you wouldn't be pregnant right now if you had that same confidence around him."

"Pot meet kettle. I'm sure Fitz got what he wanted when he walked in your hotel room. Let me guess. It started with kissing and him pressuring you for sex. It's not so easy to not have sex under those circumstances. The range of emotions. Wanting and not wanting sex at the same time. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Veronica took Olivia's hand. She didn't want to fight on an airplane. The loud whispering and looks from other passengers.

"You are going to be okay."

"I hope so."

"You're a gladiator."

"It's a tv show."

"I could rent an office building and transform it into a real OPA. I'll even get you a white hat."

Olivia laughed, "I would never get any work done if my boss hired you."

"I'm going to stream the show on my phone. We have a few more hours until we land."

"Don't. I hate seeing myself on TV."

Veronica laughed and started the app. Olivia leaned on her shoulder and covered her eyes when she saw herself on the phone.

"Turn the volume down."

"I like this episode."

Olivia tried to grab the phone and Veronica laughed.

"If you want me, earn me!" Veronica said along with Olivia on her phone.

Olivia kept her face covered. This was embarrassing.


	30. Chapter 30

"I won't have an abortion if you keep the baby."

Veronica spit out her cider. Being a psychologist, she was used to strange request. This was another level of crazy. She dried her mouth with a cloth napkin.

"I wasn't expecting that reaction. I'm serious."

"I thought this was supposed to be a vacation? I'm working overtime with you Olivia."

"It's what you want."

"No, I don't want your baby, and you know that. I want you to raise your own baby."

"I can give you money. How about a million from my own bank account?"

"I'm not rich, but I've never been desperate for money. I can get a million right now from both Fitz. You know that."

"You think so?"

"Do you want me to call and ask?"

"My Fitz will give you that much money?"

"He paid more than that for my house and tuition."

Veronica clarified her answer. She didn't want to make Olivia jealous. They were supposed to be enjoying dinner on the beach not fighting.

"I wouldn't accept the money from your Fitz. It's much easier to get money from my joint account with my fiance. I'm sure he will have a few comments about my spending, and he will probably want to talk about budgeting after getting that much money out of the bank, but I can get a million dollars right now."

"He added you to his bank account and you're not married yet?"

"Of course. He got tired of me asking for money. Credit cards have a limit, and I have a lot of bills. I'm sure your Fitz would add you to his account if you asked him. You have his credit card already."

"I don't want to ask him that. I like spending my own money."

"How much do you make?"

"250,000 a month."

"Wow, that's almost what I make in a year. If I made that much, I wouldn't need Fitz money."

"I don't get to keep all of that money. I have a very expensive staff. I would probably be middle class without my endorsements."

"I won't raise your baby. I will be available whenever you need me. You don't have to pay me for that."

"I don't know if I can handle it."

"You can hire a nanny or several nannies."

"That's still going to be more stuff I have to manage. Paid help can't do everything. I will have to keep up with Dr. appointments, research schools, keep track of favorite foods and toys."

"Get a planner."

"I have...had a personal assistant."

"Are you going to hire another assistant?"

"I have to hire someone to manage my work life."

"Are you going to Vermont when you leave Canada?"

"Yeah, I don't have a reason to be in California when I'm not working."

"I might go there for a break. We can be pregnant together, and live in the same house again."

Olivia smiled, Fitz house was huge, so the singing wouldn't be annoying. It would be great having Veronica there for the pregnancy.

"We could stay up late eating onion rings and drinking cider." Olivia said.

"Maybe I'll ask my Fitz to build a house next to yours."

"Yeah, that would be great!"

Veronica laughed at Olivia's excitement. The idea wasn't practical. How could she move her whole life to Vermont? It could be their second home when she needed a break from work in California.

"How about you move back to New York. I'm sure you can be successful there." Olivia said.

"Leave California?" Veronica asked.

"Scandal is almost over, and I'm thinking of doing a show on Broadway. It might be my next project."

"When are you going to start your psychology degree?"

"Soon I hope."

"Why can't you start next fall?"

"I haven't chosen a university yet."

"Do you really want to be a psychologist, or do you simply like the idea?"

"I want it."

"It's not like tv. You will get calls that will make you rethink your career."

"What has been your most difficult work call?"

Veronica looked at the beach for a few seconds. She didn't like internalizing the hard parts of her job. Olivia wanted an answer.

"A patient called me when I was getting ready for work. He asked for an appointment, and I told him I had a full schedule until the next week. He screamed at me and I told him we could talk on my lunch break. He said don't bother returning his call. I heard a gunshot. He killed himself."

Olivia's fork trembled in her hand. She didn't want to deal with that. Maybe she should stick with acting.

"It's not like that every day. What's the most difficult thing about your career?"

"Not being a real person anymore. I'm a brand and a corporation. I'm really glad I ran into Fitz in the grocery store. I love that he wants me not the celebrity Olivia Pope."

"I love that about my Fitz. He likes my personality."

"He said you're cute and goofy. He really does love you."

"Do you think they would ever try to trick us? You know they could be twins."

"That would not be a funny joke." Olivia said.


	31. Chapter 31

"You came back."

"Of course. Where else would I go?"

"I get nervous whenever you travel. Are we still okay?"

"Yeah, the vacation wasn't for me. You know that."

"You left so fast, and we didn't get your pill. I guess you didn't need it.

Olivia didn't comment. She took all the tests Veronica had in her purse. There was a baby in there. She hadn't made her decision.

"So, where is our next destination?"

"How about Vermont."

"For how long?"

Olivia shrugged, "A few months?"

"What about your job?"

"The show is probably going to be cancelled until next season."

"Okay, I think you should take a pregnancy test before we go."

"Why?"

"Olivia, you're late."

"How do you know that?"

"How do you think I know?"

"It takes longer than two days to know if I'm pregnant."

"You are late. I think you're pregnant."

"So what if I am?"

"That would be great."

Olivia knew she couldn't lie to him. It was a waste of time and energy.

"I am pregnant."

"So when are we getting married?"

"I'm not ready for that."

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready to start a family. I like dating and being spontaneous. We don't need a baby or marriage right now."

"You want an abortion?"

"Yes."

"No."

"I don't need your permission."

"Do you want to know what I think about you right now?"

Olivia didn't answer his question.

"I think you and your character have a lot in common."

"You don't know anything about my character. You're not a Scandal fan."

"You are always running and you don't know what you want. You're jealous of Veronica, so you ran to Canada. Your character ran away to an Island. I don't know why...I do know she ran from the President. I followed you here, and you are still running away from our marriage. The President divorced his wife, and your character ran away from him."

"That is completely different."

"You're not getting an abortion."

"What are you going to do purchase the abortion clinic?"

"I can."

"You are very funny."

"Or I could make it very difficult for you to find a doctor for the procedure."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have friends in very high places. You should know that Olivia."

"It's my decision."

"It's our baby."

"You're not pregnant."

"You made your choice when we had sex."

"It's not like you gave me another option."

"You begged me to keep going every time. You know I'm right."

"I didn't think I would get pregnant."

"Well you are, and we are going to be a family."

"I'm giving the baby to Veronica."

"Okay, I think you need to be one of her patients."

"I'm serious. I think she will be a better mom than me. She's always so damn happy. I don't know anything about babies."

"You can learn."

"Fitz, I'm not ready for this."

"We are in this together."

"I can't promise you I won't get an abortion. I will think about it a few more weeks."

"How about you take your time and think. You can make your decision in 36 weeks."

"That's not funny."

"You won't need the procedure. The baby will come out with one good push."

"If I have this baby, we are not keeping it. We're leaving it with Veronica."

"She is not going to agree to that. Did you see the breakdown she had a few days ago? I'm not sure she will be able to handle her own baby. We are keeping our baby."

"The baby can be their wedding present."

Fitz laughed and threw a pillow at Olivia. "You are being silly. It's good you're not crying."

"It's going to change our relationship. We have to care for another human."

"Yeah, I know that. Can we get married next week?"

Olivia didn't answer his question. She wanted to spend every day with him, but this was overwhelming.

"You can help me look for an OBGYN in Vermont."

"I guess I can accept that for now."

"Can you go find me some onion rings?"

"You're having food cravings already?"

"The baby is hungry."

"I'll double your order."

"Thank you."


	32. Chapter 32

"Right here?"

"Yeah." Olivia moaned into her pillow.

Fitz oily hands pressed deeply into her lower back. His thumbs stayed in place a few minutes longer. Olivia arched her back and came up on her knees. Her ass was in his face and he couldn't resist kissing it. It was two weeks later, and they were settled in their Vermont home. Her first appointment was a few hours ago, and Olivia was still complaining about back pain. It was going to be a very long pregnancy. She was almost eight weeks. When she wasn't sleeping, she was sending him to the store. Her costar and Veronica arrived an hour ago. He gave them a quick tour and left them to make themselves at home. Olivia didn't want to get up. She probably wouldn't see them until tomorrow.

"How about this?" He asked, spreading her legs further and tasting her wetness.

She moaned louder. He was enjoying this. Olivia was naturally very wet, and pregnancy made her wetter. He really needed a matress cover.

"You're changing the sheets." Olivia moaned.

He licked his lips and positioned himself pulling her legs so she fell. He wanted to be as close as possible. Olivia gasped when his hands cupped her breast and he entered her. He didn't want her on her knees. Flat on her stomach was a great position. She couldn't run from him, and he could go deeper. Olivia stretched her arms looking for something to grab. He intertwined their fingers and placed soft kisses on her shoulder. She moved her hips beneath him and he put more weight on her back. He didn't want her to move. This was going to last longer than a few minutes.

"Dammit Livvie." He growled in her ear when an orgasm made her wreathe hard. She was trying to make him cum already.

"I can't help it." She said breathlessly, giving into another wave of bliss.

That was it. He tried to hold back. It was too late. He was already spilling inside her. The sheets were soaked. He stayed like that a few minutes. Olivia didn't mind his weight on her back. Any pressure felt good on her back right now. He worried about hurting the baby. He slowly sat up and Olivia rolled on her back. He leaned down for a kiss.

"We are being terrible hostess." He whispered.

Olivia didn't want to stop kissing. "They are not guests."

Fitz laughed, "What are they?"

"Our best friend and her fiance who is also my tv boyfriend."

He was in love with his Olivia, and nothing could get him away from her sweet kisses. Not even Veronica wondering around his house like a lost puppy. He knew she was probably complaining to her fiance about him leaving them to find their own food in his kitchen.

"I'm too tired to entertain them." Olivia said.

"I know. You can stay up here. I can't promise Veronica won't complain about you not coming downstairs."

"She's even more annoying pregnant." Olivia said.

Fitz laughed, "I'm sure she says the same thing about you when you call her crying because the store didn't have onion rings."

Olivia covered her face. She was overly emotional when she called Veronica and it was still very early in her time zone. When Veronica tried to go back to sleep, Olivia cried and said why is my best friend a psychologist when you won't listen to me! She kept her on the phone for an hour crying about onion rings.

"I really wanted onion rings."

"I'm so glad you're here. I hope you never go back to work."

"I have to go back next season. I can't break my contract."

"You are taking your maternity leave."

"Yes I am."

Fitz kissed her one more time before getting up. "I'm going to shower and order them some food. I'll be back up here in a few hours."

"Okay."


	33. Chapter 33

"What took you so long to come downstairs?"

"You know the answer to that." Fitz said with a smirk.

"Where is Olivia?"

"Sleeping."

"What? It's our first day in Vermont and she can't come downstairs to say hello."

The president hugged Veronica and kissed her cheek. "She's tired. We can see her tomorrow."

"She's coming downstairs now."

"Veronica." The President tried to keep her from going upstairs.

"If she can call me crying about onion rings before dawn, she can come downstairs and greet us right now."

Fitz laughed. He wasn't getting in the middle of two pregnant women. The President wasn't following Veronica upstairs. He was being respectful to Fitz.

"I'm sorry about her being so demanding." The President said.

"You don't need to apologize for Veronica. My house is yours for as long as you're in Vermont."

"I really appreciate your kindness. Our home in California needs a lot of repairs. I'm thinking about building a second home here."

Veronica climbed the steps and yelled at the top of the stairs. "Get down here now Olivia!"

It was almost dark and Olivia was falling asleep when she heard the high pitch yelling. She groaned and covered her face with a pillow. She had to get up. Olivia threw her legs over the side of the bed and slipped back into her gown. She stepped in the hall and walked to the landing.

"I'm not dressed, and I need to shower."

"You've got 20 minutes to get down here!"

The president waited for Veronica to come downstairs and gently pulled her arm whispering in her ear. "You can't be so bossy in their house."

She pulled her arm out of his hand. "How about you make yourself useful. Find out what is taking Fitz so long with our food. I'm starving, and it's your fault I'm pregnant."

The President was getting used to her mood swings. He missed the goofy woman that stole his heart. He was getting a vasectomy after this pregnancy.

Fitz poured a scotch for himself and the President and offered Veronica sparkling cider. Olivia came downstairs 20 minutes later in her lounge clothes.

"Hello." She greeted Fitz and Veronica with a smile.

"How do you like the real Vermont?" The President asked.

"It's perfect. I don't ever want to leave this house."

"You can always quit your job." Fitz said.

"And disappoint my fans" Olivia said.

"You are going back to work. My shrine was destroyed in the earthquake. I have to buy everything again."

Olivia laughed "You are still my biggest fan."

"Of course I'm still an Olitz fan. I don't like my soon to be husband in real life right now, but I will always be a scandal fan."

"I don't know what to say about that." The President said.

"I didn't ask for your comment."

"You have to stop being so damn moody Veronica. I'm the same person at work and at home."

"No, Fitzgerald Grant my fiance got me pregnant, not the President who's dating Olivia Pope."

"It's only a few more months. Olivia is handling pregnancy better than you." The President said.

"Why are you comparing us?" Veronica asked.

"Okay, what are we having for dinner?" Fitz asked.

Olivia smiled, their house would be very lively with Veronica and the President. She would keep them entertained a few more hours, and then she was going upstairs. Fitz would follow her, and their friends would have to find something to do without them.

"How about burgers and onion rings." Olivia said.

"I want fries." Veronica said.

"It doesn't matter. I just want another scotch." The President said.

"There's an extra chair on my porch." Fitz said.

"Great."

Both men left their women in the kitchen. Fitz placed the order while they were walking outside.

"It will get better. I can promise you that. These woods have a way of calming mood swings." Fitz said to the President.

"I hope so. I'm really thinking about living here when Scandal is finished. I'm tired of California."

"What about Veronica's career?"

"She can start over here. She doesn't need the money."

"Olivia is staying on the East Coast after Scandal. She might do Broadway. I want her to quit working for a few years."

"I want the same for Veronica. They're not giving up their careers."

"You're probably right. Cheers to feminism." Fitz said, drinking the scotch in one gulp.


	34. Chapter 34

Olivia came outside with a blanket around her shoulders and a glass of cider in her hand. She took a seat in Fitz lap.

"Where's Veronica?" The President asked.

"She fell asleep on the sofa."

"I can drink to that." The President said, refilling his glass.

"So can I." Olivia said, lifting her glass for a toast.

Fitz smiled. This was new to them. He could deal with Veronica. He was happy Olivia was handling the pregnancy really well. Every day in Vermont was better than yesterday.

"We have to go back to work next month."

"What?"

"You didn't get the group text?"

"I didn't check my messages."

"Okay. The scripts are being sent here."

"You want to rehearse here?"

Olivia shook her head no. "This is going to be awkward for everyone."

"It sure is." Fitz said.

"This has to be very awkward for you." The President said. "Hopefully there won't be any sex scenes next episode. I don't know about Veronica. She might snap being so hormonal."

"She'll probably want to watch. It might fulfill some weird Olitz fantasy." Olivia joked.

"I need to be very drunk to watch you two make out in our house. I don't care if it is acting."

The President laughed, "I hate my job."

"Likewise." Olivia said.

"We will have to start promoting the next season really soon." The President said.

"I really wish you would quit." Fitz said.

"We have millions of fans. I can't quit. Especially when one of those fans is my friend. If you think she's hormonal now, you don't want to see her when it's announced I'm not returning to Scandal. She is a superfan."

"You will still be here. What's the difference if you're not playing a character?" Fitz said.

"She won't have Olitz anymore." Olivia said.

"I will never understand her obsession with a tv show." Fitz said.

"I want you to take a long maternity leave. I'm sure we can go a few episodes without you." The President said.

"Of course. My baby will need me at home for a few months."

"Who's due first?" The President asked.

"I'm a week ahead of Veronica, but she might deliver first or we might go into labor at the same time."

"I hope not." Fitz said to the President. "With you back at work, Veronica will call me for everything while I'm taking care of Olivia."

"I can hire a nanny."

"Yeah, that's great while you're in California. What are you going to do when you have to work on the East Coast. Are you going to take your nanny with you?" Fitz asked.

"I haven't thought that far in future yet. I do know you won't have to take care of Veronica. That's my job."

"Okay." Fitz said.

Olivia put her glass on the table between the chairs and leaned on Fitz chest."

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah, but I like it out here."

"Let's go upstairs. I don't want you to get a cold."

"Okay."

It was getting really late. Nobody had anything to do the next day. The President didn't want to keep them downstairs.

"I'm going to get Veronica off the sofa. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Goodnight Mr. President." Olivia teased.

"Goodnight my tv sweet baby."

Olivia lifted her head for a kiss. Fitz was staring at the woods.

"I want us to stay like this. You don't have to keep working Olivia."

"Fitz..."

"I want you here in Vermont every day. Promise me you won't get anymore work after Scandal."

"I'm not ready to give up my career."

"Can you work part of the year and take very long breaks?"

"I can do that."

"Thank you Livvie."


	35. Chapter 35

Filming these scenes in front of cameramen and production assistants was awkward. This was unbearably awkward. Veronica and Fitz sat next to each other near the window. The President was in the hall. Olivia tried not to focus on them. She dropped her towel revealing her breast, slightly round stomach and white satin panties before covering herself with a sheet. The President came in a few seconds later.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Olivia, I specifically told you your mother was not to be released and yet somehow.. "

"I released her because it needed to be done. Any second now my mother is going to meet with whoever paid her to assassinate Melle and when she does all this will finally be over."

"That's what you're telling yourself what if your wrong?"

"I'm not wrong. Fitz I trust her. You need to trust me."

"Don't do that."

"Don't do this. Not tonight. Not now. Not here. Tomorrow is the inauguration. You're leaving tomorrow you move to Vermont. I become chief of staff this it for us. We are not spending our last night together fighting I won't have it. Get over here."

"Get over here."

"You are very bossy."

"And you love it."

The President kicked off his shoes and Olivia giggled. She unbuckled his pants and he leaned down for a kiss.

"I think that's good enough." Olivia said.

Fitz drank his scotch in one gulp. Veronica reached for the scotch and tried to pour herself a glass before Fitz snatched it. This was too realistic for them.

"No alcohol." He said.

"I need a sip."

The President came from underneath the sheet and Olivia pulled it up to her chest. He buckled his pants and tried to assure Veronica it's only acting. She knew that. Yet, she wasn't happy about it. They were her favorite TV couple, but this was too much. Veronica followed the President and Olivia and Fitz were alone. She dropped the sheet and covered herself with the towel.

"I'm going to take another shower."

"I hate your job." Fitz said.

"I don't like these scenes."

"Quit your job."

"You know I can't quit. Fitz it's only acting."

"You make it look realistic with your giggles."

"Laughing is in the script."

Fitz knew she was working. The kisses with the President were not the same. She barely opened her mouth. He was jealous of her being in character. Was he that insecure?

"I'll join you."

"Okay."

Nearly an hour later, they were back downstairs with Veronica and the President. Veronica looked at Olivia with mixed emotions.

"It's acting." Olivia said.

"I know. I'm an Olitz fan."

"Veronica knows she's my real life sweet baby."

"Yes, I know that. I'm not insecure about anything. It's your job."

"They are working." Fitz said to Veronica.

"How about we go to a restaurant for dinner." Olivia said.

"Yeah, we need to get out and get some fresh air." Veronica said.


	36. Chapter 36

Olivia greeted her new assistant with a smile. This was Draya's first job. "It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Thank you for giving me a job."

Olivia knew Draya would be her assistant when she saw her video interview. She was the exact opposite of Alison. Very humble.

"It's good to be back in California."

"Yeah, I think that earthquake scared everyone. My high school cancelled our graduation."

"Are you starting college soon?"

"No, I don't really know what I want to do, so it would be a waste of money. Right now, I just want to work in the entertainment industry."

"I have to meet with my new OBGYN today. I need you to make sure my pregnancy is not leaked to the media."

"Do you need me to get you anything from a restaurant? It's almost afternoon."

"No, I'm meeting my fiance for lunch."

"Okay. What should I do the rest of the day?"

"How about you go hangout with your friends."

"Really? I'm supposed to be working."

"You don't have to work every minute of your shift. I'll call you if I need anything."

"Thank you Olivia."

Draya was a breath of fresh air. She was very organized. Olivia needed someone who could take care of everything without an attitude.

"What are you daydreaming about?"

Olivia didn't know Fitz was downstairs. She wasn't expecting him to follow her back to California. She promised they would be on their way back to Vermont in a few weeks. Vermont was calming, and there was always something to do in the nearest small town. Olivia and the President appreciated being able to sightsee without being stalked by fans. He was also happy that Veronica wasn't having mood swings in Vermont. The days were long with fishing, shopping at boutiques and making jam.

"Nothing."

"Do you want to spend the night in Vermont?"

"I have to be at work very early."

"Are you ready for your appointment?"

"Yeah, I think I'm feeling movement. It's like a feather in my stomach."

"I don't want you to overwork yourself."

"I'm not Fitz."

"Do you want to go shopping while we're in California?"

"No, I don't want to ship any more stuff to Vermont."

"Where do you want for lunch?"

"Onion rings."

Fitz smiled, he was starting to hate onion rings.


	37. Chapter 37

"You haven't called me today."

"Because you're working."

"Are you eating jam?"

"It's my second jar."

Olivia laughed. The fridge was full of strawberry, blueberry and boysenberry jam. It was their new favorite hobby.

"Are you coming to LA, or are you staying in Vermont?"

"I'm staying here. I need a longer vacation. I also like seeing my new house being built."

"I'm tired of California already."

"How's your new assistant?"

"Draya is great."

"Where's Fitz?"

"He's here."

"Ask him can I borrow his boat and fishing gear."

Olivia laughed, "What?"

"I'm serious."

"Veronica wants to borrow your boat."

"Absolutely not."

"He said no."

"I can swim."

"He's not changing his mind. I'm sure he doesn't want to explain to your Fitz why he let you take his boat on the water."

"I wish he was here. I'm starting to hate his job...I guess I hate your job too."

"What?! Are you no longer an Olitz fan?"

"I'd rather have both of you here, not filming a tv show in California."

"Ahhh we miss you too! Really, the whole crew wants to know why you aren't in California with Fitz."

"My home is in Vermont now."

Fitz kissed Olivia's neck. He needed some alone time with his soon to be wife. Draya left a few minutes ago. Now he was ready for Olivia to finish her conversation with Veronica. They would all have plenty of time together in Vermont when the show ended. He wanted to hear her moan his name while watching the California sunset.

"I have to go. I'll call you in a few hours."

"No you won't. I'm not staying up late. I'll call you tomorrow morning."

Olivia hung up the phone. Fitz slowly unbuttoned her blouse. He was careful not to rip any buttons. It was her character's costume that she hadn't returned to the wardrobe trailer.

"Let's have sex outside."

"What?" Fitz asked.

"The weather is perfect. We have a big fence."

He looked out the window. They could have sex in the garden. The outdoor furniture wasn't that soft, so the sex probably wouldn't be great.

"How are we going to do this Livvie?"

"Standing up in the pool. Then we can swim afterwards."

He laughed, "What?"

"Let's go."

He continued laughing and followed Olivia outside. The warm sun felt great on their skin. They couldn't do this in Vermont. The weather was too cold.

"I guess there are some good things about California." Fitz said.


	38. Chapter 38

"What's on your mind?"

"I want to borrow your boat."

"What is it with you, Veronica and my boat? You're not sailors or fishermen."

"You let my costar borrow it."

"That's completely different. I don't worry about him like I worry about you and Veronica. That lake can be dangerous."

"She saved your life."

"I know, and if I'm not in the boat I won't be there to save her life or yours. That is a scary thought. So no, the two of you will not be taking my boat on the water without me or your costar. Can you be happy making jam? I'll catch the fish."

"I want to learn how to do other stuff, like hunting."

"I'm not giving you a rifle. Why are you trying to be Annie Oakley?"

"More like Barbara Stanwyck"

"When did you start watching westerns?"

Olivia laughed at his surprise. The show came on every day in Vermont, and it was interesting.

"I like how Vermont is the opposite of California."

"I really wish you would quit after this season."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I will be fined and there will be a lot of negative publicity. It's almost over. I'm taking a long maternity break, and I'm not taking anymore projects for at least a year after the season finale. I really want us to both be at home for our baby's first steps and words. I want to hear mama before you hear dada."

"Are we already competing for the baby's love?"

"Yes we are."

"How about another baby?"

"I don't know about that."

"Why not Livvie?"

"I don't want to gain that much weight."

"Are you that vain?"

"I have to care about my weight. It's all the media talks about after I win an award."

"You will never be fat."

"We should really start thinking about names."

"How about Oliver or Geraldine?"

"No. The baby moved."

Fitz put his hand on Olivia's bare stomach. He couldn't feel anything. They both sat on the edge of the pool with a towel around their shoulders. The sun was setting, and it was getting cooler outside.

"We should go in the house." Fitz said.

"Yeah, the baby is hungry."

"I hope you're not asking for onion rings."

"No, how about mushrooms?"

"I can get you that."


	39. Chapter 39

"Mr. President."

"Cameras."

"I don't care."

"It has been an honor Mr. President."

"The honor has been all mine."

Fitz dropped his script on the coffee table. They were getting two more seasons. He was getting his break after this episode. Next season he would be in a few episodes, but Mellie was taking his place. He was looking forward to it. Olivia would be in LA with her Fitz, and he would be in Vermont with Veronica. His divorce would be finalized soon. He could be with his wife and baby almost every day in Vermont. It was going to be their home. Veronica wasn't ready to get back to work in California, and he wasn't pressuring her to work if she wanted a longer break. He was okay with her giving up the sitcom.

"I guess I should get home to Fitz."

"Yeah."

"Are you leaving for Vermont next week?"

"Probably not. I'll wait until I'm completely done with this season."

"I'm so jealous of you right now. I'm going to be taking care of my baby and promoting the last two seasons. I don't know how I'm going to handle all of this."

"We can find your twin, and you can quit your job."

Olivia laughed, "How are we supposed to do that?'

"I'm sure we can find a look a like for you. You already have a double for some scenes."

"Yeah, those aren't close up scenes."

"We can start a hashtag on Twitter. Olivia Pope look alike. If we find your twin, we can hire her for some of your scenes."

"You really think we can find my twin?"

"You found mine."

"Okay, go for it."

Olivia smiled and gathered her script and purse. Could she have an identical twin somewhere? Fitz and Fitz were indistinguishable, and she would be confused if they dressed alike. She wanted a twin. That would be cool.


	40. Chapter 40

"Wow, you're bigger than me!" Olivia hugged Veronica.

"This baby is going to be huge." Veronica said.

They had been in Vermont less than an hour and Fitz was already nagging Olivia for sex. He wouldn't leave her side for longer than a few seconds. He was constantly kissing her neck demanding her attention.

"Let's go upstairs." He said.

"Can I have a few minutes with my best friend before you spread her legs?" Veronica joked.

"No."

Olivia laughed, "I will back down here in 20 minutes."

"You can add an hour to that." Fitz said.

Olivia followed Fitz upstairs. He quickly undressed and waited for her to do the same. Olivia slipped out of her clothes.

"I want a dry vagina for 24 hours."

"What?"

Olivia fell back and spread her legs. "I'm leaking your cum all day. You know it doesn't all stay in there."

"Anymore complaints?'

"Yes, I'm sore. You cannot ask me for sex anymore today."

"We haven't had that much sex."

"Twice this morning, and several times yesterday. I'm not a pussy machine. I get sore Fitz."

"Give me an hour and 20 minutes." Fitz said, putting her legs over his shoulders.

"I'm not spending all our time in Vermont on my back."

"Why not?"

Olivia didn't answer his question. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He did feel good despite her walls being sore. Her phone rang letting her know there were new messages.

"Leave it."

"It could be important."

Fitz didn't stop moving between her thighs. Olivia reached over to the night stand and grabbed her phone. Fitz tried to take the phone and turn it off. He hated how it always interrupted their lovemaking. Olivia held it tight and opened the picture message. She smiled wide and squealed.

"What is it?"

"Look!"

Olivia held up her phone. He stopped moving and his mouth dropped. This was too wild.

"She could be your twin."

"Wow! I want to meet her."

"I can't deal with two Livvie's."

"I'm still your Livvie. I need her for work. If she can act, we can have a longer vacation."

"How do you want to do this here in Vermont?"

"We can fly her to Vermont and get a hotel. It will be an interview."

"Fine. Can we finish?"

"Yes."

Olivia dropped her phone and gave into the orgasm she was holding back.


	41. Chapter 41

Fitz pulled Olivia closer to him and put his arm under her leg. Olivia quickly pulled her leg out of his grasp and snapped her knees shut. He tried to gently pry them open and Olivia wouldn't give in to him.

"The pussy machine is closed for 24 hours."

"Livvie."

"Fitz, my walls are numb."

"I have to wait a full day for sex? That is physically painful."

He took her hand and put it between his thighs. He wanted to use blue balls as an excuse. Olivia gently squeezed his balls and his manhood grew a few inches ready for the next round.

"Take a cold shower." Olivia said with a smile.

"Livvie."

"I'm not staying on my back."

"You can be on your side, or stomach, or knees."

"No sex."

"I need you."

Olivia pulled the blanket off her legs and spread her thighs. "This is yours." She said showing him the liquid dripping from her vagina. "You've given me enough for 24 hours. I want to be dry for a whole day."

Fitz smiled and gave up. Maybe he was asking for too much sex. "Fine, go hangout with Veronica."

Olivia swung her legs over the side of the bed and her legs were limp. She needed a shower. Hopefully, she wouldn't fall.

"I can help you get your balance. Your legs are weak."

"No thank you. I'm showering alone."

He watched her every move. It was hard not to keep begging for sex when she was bending over looking for something to wear. A few seconds later, she threw clean panties and a bra on the edge of the bed and looked in the linen closet for towels. He closed his eyes. He was going to sleep if he couldn't get sex.

Olivia stepped out the shower a few minutes later wrapped in a towel. Fitz was sleeping. She quickly changed into lounge pants and a sweater. Veronica was waiting in the kitchen.

"I'm surprised he let you up for air."

Olivia smiled and checked the time on her phone. Her costar was on a later flight.

"Your Fitz should be here any minute."

It was as if Olivia predicted the future. Fitz came in a minute later with balloons and flowers. Veronica ran to him.

"Finally!" She said taking the gifts and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He lifted her off her feet and kissed her for a long second. Olivia smiled at the couple.

"You are getting bigger. Are you sure we're not having twins?"

Veronica laughed. He broke their hug. "I need a shower. Do you want to join me?"

"Not right now. Later I promise."

He left them in the kitchen. Olivia looked in the fridge. "I'm starving. What are you cooking?"

"This is your house. I'm the guest here."

Olivia laughed, "You are funny Veronica."

"It is your house."

"You're taking me to dinner." Olivia said.

"What?"

"And you're driving get your keys."

"Is this how how treat your guest?"

"You are not a guest. Hurry up. I have to show you a picture."

"Of what?"

"I have a twin."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'll show you in the car."


	42. Chapter 42

"You are perfect!"

Her double blushed. She was used to compliments, but this was different. Olivia stepped closer and her double stepped backward. She was visibly nervous and she stuttered a few words when Olivia asked her questions.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...sorry, I have really bad social anxiety."

Olivia didn't know what to say. Veronica looked up from her phone when she heard the words social anxiety. She hadn't worked in weeks, and she was bored. Fitz had the flu, and Olivia wasn't meeting her double alone, so she nagged Veronica until she agreed to come to the hotel.

"Ummm, you're pregnant?"

Veronica smiled. Her double really was awkward. Not goofy or animated. Socially inept.

"Yeah, this baby is huge. Olivia is a week ahead of me."

"I didn't know you're pregnant. Wow, is this why you want to hire me?"

"Yes, I have a tiny baby bump." Olivia said.

"How many more questions do have have Olivia? I need to get home to my Fitz." Veronica said.

"None. I'll schedule you a meeting with my boss. You should be able to start working next week."

"Thank you!"

Olivia didn't move until Veronica gently pulled her arm. This was amazing. It was like she had a clone.

"You are in a trance." Veronica said, when she unlocked the car and fastened her seat belt.

"She's me...with really bad social anxiety."

"You are not the same person."

"I know that. Maybe I shouldn't have this conversation with a psychologist. You think I'm crazy."

"I don't think she can do your job. She's going to ruin your career."

"Now you sound jealous."

"Don't be silly Olivia. I'm not jealous of your double mint twin."

"Are you still my biggest fan?"

"No I'm not. I'm your friend. I think that's more important than being a fan."

"Ahhh. No more shrines?"

"Nope."

"Thank you. I don't need anymore fans."


	43. Chapter 43

"Where is she?"

"At the hotel." Olivia said.

"Why are you asking about her?" Veronica asked.

"Because we're going to work together."

"I don't like your double."

"That's obvious." Olivia said.

"Are you jealous?" Fitz asked.

"No."

"Let's invite her to dinner." Fitz said.

"No, this isn't our house. It's my best friend's house and he doesn't want company."

"So it's not my house anymore?" Olivia asked Veronica.

"He has the flu. He doesn't want to meet your double today."

Fitz pulled Veronica into his arms and whispered in her ear. "We are going to the hotel. You can come with us or stay here."

Veronica grabbed her purse off the counter and slammed the kitchen door. She was not leaving Fitz alone with an Olivia look alike.

"What's she like?" Fitz asked Olivia.

"She has social anxiety."

"Interesting."

"She's kind of awkward."

Fitz smiled, "Oh, now I really want to meet her."

Olivia stepped outside and Fitz followed. Veronica was waiting in her car.

"We should really ask Fitz before we bring her to his house."

"It's fine." Olivia said.

A few minutes later, they were parked outside the hotel. Olivia called the hotel phone and her mobile phone and she wasn't answering.

"Let's go up there."

"She didn't invite us." Veronica said.

"Well she's not answering." Olivia said.

They let Olivia lead the way. After a few seconds knocking, the door swung open. Her double was wearing pajamas and holding a toothbrush.

"Hi..." She said with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"I called you didn't answer."

"I'm sorry...do you need something?"

"We want you to have dinner with us." Fitz said.

"Uhhh...I already bought room service."

"Do you have a nickname?" Fitz asked.

"Uhhh...Livia"

"Great. I still need a nickname. Veronica hasn't given me name yet. I don't know why. You do know her friend is my look alike?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"He doesn't like the spotlight." Olivia said.

"Ummm what about President Grant." Livia said.

Fitz smiled and Veronica lost her cool.

"I gave you that nickname! You're flirting while I'm pregnant!" She cried.

"I am not flirting."

"I'm going to the car!"

Livia was visibly shaken by the yelling. "I have to finish brushing my teeth."

Olivia and Fitz apologized and Livia quickly closed the door. Fitz whispered to Olivia, "I like her. She's cute and awkward."

"I think Veronica scared her." Olivia said.

"I'll give her a massage and some chocolate. She'll calm down."

"I hope so. If not, she's going to need her own psychologist. I don't know why she's jealous." Olivia said.

"How about we drop her off with your Fitz and we can get on a conference call with Abby and Mellie. I know they want to hear about your double."

"Yeah, we can do that. We need to get more soup for Fitz before we start cooking dinner."


	44. Chapter 44

"Hi..."

"Hello, I called. You never answer your phone."

"Ummm. I keep the ringer on silent. I don't like noise."

"Okay."

Fitz smiled at both of them. It was a full day later, and they were hanging out without Veronica.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"Fiance. We're getting married soon."

"Oh... congratulations."

"She's home." Fitz said.

"I don't feel safe around Veronica."

"It's okay. Her bark is worse than her bite."

"I won't let her hurt you." Olivia said.

"How can you stop her from yelling?"

"She's my best friend. I know how to get what I want from Veronica."

"I'm still trying to figure that out." Fitz said.

"Okay...you can come in and sit down."

"We're hoping you'll come home with us for a few hours. I'm sure my Fitz wants to meet you."

"Uhhh okay. Are you sure I'll be safe? I don't want to get attacked."

Fitz laughed, "You are completely safe. My fiance is a sweetheart when she's not pregnant."

"Okay, I'll get my coat and purse."

Fitz drove home and walked in the house before Olivia and Livia to let Veronica know they had company.

You brought her to this house!"

Olivia heard the yelling from outside. She quickly stepped inside with Livia slowly trailing. Olivia grabbed Veronica's hand and pulled her upstairs. She protested and Olivia squeezed until she followed.

"You're hurting my hand!"

"And the yelling is hurting my ears." Olivia said, not loosening her grip.

"What's all the noise?" Fitz stepped in the hall. His eyes and nose were red.

"She's hurting me Fitz!"

"I feel like shit right now. So you two have to work through your problem without me."

"Go back to sleep Fitz. I'll bring you more soup in a few hours."

"She brought her double to your house. She's in your kitchen."

"Really? I want meet her."

"Go downstairs." Olivia said.

"Great, now Livia is stealing my other best friend."

Olivia laughed, "You're funny."

"Let my hand go."

"Are you going to be nice?"

"Yes."

Olivia loosened her grip and Fitz tried to laugh at them. His throat was really sore.

"You are such a bully." Veronica said, following Olivia and Fitz downstairs.

"Keep complaining and I'm going to be singing loudly tomorrow morning." Olivia said.


	45. Chapter 45

"Do you have a degree?" Veronica asked.

"Yes, I'm a psychologist."

"Are you serious?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I have an office in New York."

"Wow. I didn't know that." Veronica said.

"It's not that exciting. I probably wouldn't get any clients without my best friend Nika. She kinda looks like you. You could be twins except her hair is black."

"My natural color is black." Veronica said pulling a strand of her sandy brown hair.

"Do you want to see a picture of her and her husband?" Livia asked.

"Yeah."

Livia put her fork on her plate and scrolled through her pictures. Veronica looked at the picture with wide eyed amusement.

"That's my ex-boyfriend!"

"Really? He always said Nika looks like a girl he dated at summer camp."

"Is Nika short for Veronica?"

"Yeah, but she prefers her nickname."

Fitz took the phone from Veronica. "Wow, it's too bad she's married. She is really attractive."

"Don't get any ideas Fitz."

"I can think of a few." He said, with a smirk.

"We share an office. She is way more outgoing than me. She tweeted my picture for the look alike competition. She's a Scandal fan. I've only seen a few episodes. I don't watch a lot of TV. I thought she was joking when she said Fitz is getting married to a woman who resembled her. I guess it wasn't a joke."

"You have my dream job. I want to be you for a day." Olivia said.

Livia smiled, "I'm flattered, but I don't think we can do that."

" I know. I can daydream. "

"Olivia, stop fangirling Livia." Veronica said.

"Right, I need to follow my dream and stop living vicariously."

"Why would you want my life? You have everything I wish I had."

"Money isn't everything. I have to take Fitz his soup. I'm glad you're here Livia."


	46. Chapter 46

"She's terrible."

"No she's not."

"She is pretty and smart, but she's a terrible actress."

Olivia wasn't giving up on Livia. Her boss would have to agree with the replacement.

"She has social anxiety. You know what that's like."

"I'm also not an actress. I said I would be okay with you taking a long break if you found a good double. Livia stutters when she's nervous. Do you really think she will be able to handle romance scenes?"

"Fitz and I can work with her on the awkwardness."

"And the Golden Globes. You think she won't have a panic attack?"

"I spent a lot of money on hotels for her in California and Vermont. She has to be great."

"Call me when she gets some talent."

Olivia dropped her phone. She was frustrated and her Fitz was drinking a scotch waiting for information.

"She doesn't want her to be on Scandal."

"I could have told you that. Livia is not made for the entertainment industry. She reminds me of myself."

"What do you mean by that?" Olivia asked with a hint of jealousy.

He shrugged, "I like her."

"What?"

"Not like that Olivia. I'm just saying I could read a book with her or grab a coffee. We have a lot in common. I would never leave you for Livia. I'm in love with you and we are getting married when you're ready to sign a marriage license."

"That doesn't sound reassuring."

"She can never be you. You mean the world to me Livvie."

"I'm not jealous of Livia."

"Good because I really can't deal with it. I'm already getting several calls from Veronica every day of how she is afraid of her Fitz running off with Nika. Why can't we all just be secure and trust each other?"

"Veronica should be worried, and so should I. We're both pregnant. You two might leave us for our non pregnant doubles."

"I can't speak for your costar but you don't have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere Livvie."


	47. Chapter 47

"You're drinking before noon?"

Fitz took a decanter of orange juice out the fridge. Olivia was sleeping. He kept her up late.

"I did something stupid and I need to be drunk."

"What did you do?"

"I called Nika."

"What?!"

"I looked up the number to her office and called pretending to be looking for a psychologist. I said my name is Jake."

"Why would you call Nika?"

"Can you be any louder? I don't want Veronica to wake up and hear our conversation."

"You're planning on cheating on my best friend and you want me to be okay with that?"

"I'm not cheating. She looks so much like Veronica. They sound the same. I'm sure they smell the same...taste the same...I have fantasized about having both of them at the same time."

"You can't have both of them."

"Oh come on. I see how you look at Livia. You want her."

"I want to be her friend. Nothing more than that."

"I do love Veronica. She's just so bitchy pregnant. I miss her bubbly personality. Nika is a distraction."

"You need marriage counseling."

"I know we do. I'm not going to cheat. I can't leave when the pregnancy hormones are making her super emotional. We are getting married and I'm not getting another divorce. "

"That's good."

"Have you had a conversation with Livia yet?"

He took a sip of juce. "She barely makes eye contact with me. I commented about the book she's reading and she smiled."

Fitz poured more alcohol. "I don't know how I'm supposed to be in a relationship with Livia on the show. I tried to rehearse a scene with her and she trembled in my arms when we hugged."

"I want to know her story. Some man had to hurt her really bad." Fitz said adding bourbon to his orange juice.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, there's sadness behind her smile."

"Don't go looking too deep into her problems. You might find yourself in love with two women. You don't want that."

"It's never going to be more than frienship. Olivia is the love of my life."


	48. Chapter 48

"Wow Fitzgerald Grant! What are you doing in my office?"

"I don't know. I had to meet you."

"Is Livia okay?"

"Yeah, she's in Vermont. My fiance thinks I'm grocery shopping."

"What?"

"I drove to the airport and took the first flight to New York."

"That's insane! You did all that for me?!"

"Damn you're so perfect."

"I'm also married."

"I shouldn't be here. I love Veronica."

"I love her too!"

Fitz laughed, "That's why I came here. You are so much like the love of my life."

Nika smiled at him. "I'm flattered and I'm also dedicated to my marriage. You need to get back to Veronica."

"Goodbye Nika." Fitz left her office and checked the time. He rented a plane so he still had time to get back to Vermont and grab a few groceries.

xxxxxx

"Hi."

Livia slowly looked up from her book to greet Fitz.

"Hi...which one are you?"

"I'm not the actor."

"Can I call you Fitzgerald? I need a way to distinguish you from the other Fitz."

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"I need coffee."

"Okay."

"Can I ask you something Livia?"

"Yeah."

"Were you in an abusive relationship?"

Fitz could see her tense. He wasn't expecting an answer.

"My ex-husband hurt me really bad."

"You're divorced?"

"After broken bones and miscarriages...I'm divorced."

"I'm sorry he hurt you. Do you have a therapist?"

"No. I'm embarrassed."

"It's not your fault."

Fitz was interrupted when Olivia and Veronica came in the restaurant. He wasn't prepared for an argument.

"Hi Livia. What are you doing here Fitz?"

"I'm having a conversation with Livia."

"About what?" Olivia asked, not holding back her jealousy.

Fitz was getting annoyed, "Her divorce, broken bones and miscarriages."

Livia's eyes watered and her lip trembled.

"I'm sorry." Olivia apologized.

"It's okay." Veronica said, putting her purse on the table and sitting next to Livia. "You're okay."

"This is embarrassing."

"Let's go somewhere and talk, okay?"

Livia nodded and wiped her eyes. "Thank you."


	49. Chapter 49

"Are you going to keep ignoring me?" Olivia asked Fitz.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you don't trust me."

Olivia didn't try to stop him when he walked away from her. She plopped down in a chair in the kitchen and looked out the window. Her mood lifted for a few seconds when she heard a car in the driveway. She needed someone...anyone to keep her company. She hated being ignored. Being a celebrity, she wasn't used to not getting attention. It was the reason her whole life changed so much in less than a year. She hated coming home to an empty house every day. She welcomed the change.

"You bought groceries?"

Fitz dropped several bags on the counter. Olivia sat up straight with a confused look. Something was different. He walked past her to the fridge. That's it. She hadn't smelled that scent in months. It was a perfume Veronica used to wear before the pregnancy. Olivia had been searching everywhere for that perfume. She finally asked Veronica where she bought it, and she let her know she bought it in Paris last year on vacation. All scents made Veronica nauseous, so she wasn't wearing anything until after the pregnancy. Olivia was still searching for a bottle of her new favorite scent.

"Fitz, look at me."

He wouldn't look in her direction and Olivia knew he didn't want her to see his eyes. They had worked together closely for years and she always knew when he wasn't being honest.

"No."

Olivia pushed her chair back and came to him. She put her hands on his chin until he looked in her eyes.

"What are you not saying?"

"Nothing."

"You were in New York." Olivia said, leaning closer smelling his shirt.

"Right, I flew to New York before I shopped for groceries."

"That's exactly where you were. Veronica isn't wearing that perfume."

"I had to meet Nika. I didn't cheat. Her office smells like perfume."

"I believe you, but I don't think Veronica will believe you didn't cheat. You need to shower and change now. I'll put up the groceries."

"Thank you Olivia."

"I don't like not being honest with my best friend. You need to let this be the last time you visit her office."

"If I see Nika again, it will be in California when she visits Livia."

"Good." Olivia said, filling the fridge.


	50. Chapter 50

"I want you to stay here for a few days."

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"It's fine. This house belongs to my friends and I know they will be happy to have you here. You don't need to be alone right now."

"I'll be fine."

"You cried for hours and you have a purse full of depression medications. You are staying here for now. We have the same credentials so you know I'm right."

Livia didn't give Veronica a response. She didn't want to be an uninvited guest in their home. This would be a dream come true for her celebrity stalker friend Nika. The house in Vermont and living with Olivia and Fitz. Her best friend was a super scandal fan.

"Do you trust yourself not to mix pills and wine if you go back to your hotel?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll let Olivia and _Fitzgerald _know you're staying with us."

Veronica climbed the stairs. Fitz was was in his sitting area with a book.

"Fitz."

"Not now Veronica." He said, without looking up from his book.

"Where's Olivia?"

"I'll let you figure that out."

Veronica didn't know why he had such an attitude. The bathroom light was on and Veronica could hear soft singing.

"Olivia?"

"What?"

She stepped in the bedroom with a head full of metal hair clips and a flat iron in her hand.

"You're flat ironing your hair? Is that Livia's makeup?" Veronica asked, noticing the resemblance between them.

"No, I bought this pallete and lipstick."

"You look like her clone right now. You never flat iron your hair when you're not working and you don't wear makeup. You're giving me stalker vibes Olivia."

"Fitz won't talk to me."

"So you think making yourself look like Livia will make him talk to you?"

"I don't know."

"She's staying with us."

"What?"

"She needs to be here with us. You have to stop being so insecure."

"Okay fine."

"Good, I'm going to do some laundry."

"Wait, you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"We didn't pay the water bill."

"Olivia your jokes are not funny."

Veronica left Olivia and Fitzgerald. Olivia needed to warn Fitz about the shirt. He left after his shower and she didn't know where he was.

Downstairs, Veronica emptied the laundry basket and sorted the clothes. She paused when she smelled her perfume. She put the shirt closer to her nose and inhaled. Her eyes watered and tears fell. He was with Nika.


	51. Chapter 51

"Are you still ignoring me?"

"What do you want Olivia?"

"I'm sorry for not trusting you."

"Okay."

"You know she's here right now."

"No, I didn't know that."

"Veronica invited her to stay with us."

"And you're okay with that?"

"She damaged, and I'm starting to think she can't do my job. I may have to go back to California soon."

"What do you want Olivia?"

"I want us to be happy."

"Let's go to the Bahamas."

"What?"

"They can have our house for a week. I want a tropical vacation, and I want to get married before we go to California."

"Get married?"

"You said you want me to be happy."

"Okay, do you want to leave tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"I don't know if Veronica and Fitz are going to be a couple after today."

"He cheated?"

"No, but she thinks he cheated."

"Maybe she needs to leave him." Fitz said.

"She's pregnant."

"Veronica will never have to worry about being financially secure. I don't want her to marry a cheater."

"He loves her."

"He's in love with her looks. She's pregnant and he's flirting."

"What did you say to me when I didn't want them dating? It's not our business, right?" Olivia asked.

"I don't want to see her cry."

"Fitz, I know she's crying right now, and we can't do anything about that. We're leaving tomorrow, and we will let everyone deal with their own problems."

Fitz reached for Olivia's hand and pulled her down to him. She settled in his arms. He tilted her chin.

"You don't have to make yourself look like Livia."

"Okay."

He kissed her and she smiled, "I shouldn't be jealous."

"No, Livia needs intense therapy. You should never be jealous of her life."

"I hope she gets the help she needs." Olivia said kissing him.


	52. Chapter 52

"Is that your phone?"

"What?" Olivia didn't open her eyes. It was after midnight, and she forgot to put it on silent.

"Who is calling you in the middle of the night?"

"I don't know."

Olivia couldn't block out the ringing with her pillow. She reached for the nightstand and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Come downstairs."

"Fitz what's wrong?"

"Veronica's not here, and she's not answering her phone."

Olivia dropped the phone. "He can't find Veronica."

"What do you mean he can't find her?"

Fitz took the phone, "Did you two have a fight?"

"No, I haven't talked to her since this morning. I took a long drive to clear my head. I brought flowers and chocolate, and she's not here."

"We're coming downstairs now."

"Why would she leave without talking to me?" Fitz asked Olivia slipping back into his pajamas. Olivia turned on the light and took her satin pants and shirt out of a chair.

"She knows about him going to New York."

"What?"

"He was at Nika's office today."

"No, he called her."

"When did he call?"

"I don't know. It was before I talked to Livia at the restaurant."

"He was in New York, and he came back with groceries. I was in the kitchen. It was a few minutes after we came home from the restaurant."

"So he cheated, and she found out?"

"He didn't cheat. She knows he was in New York."

"How does she know that?"

"She smelled his clothes."

"What?"

"They wear the same perfume. He showered and changed when he came home."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I told him Veronica wouldn't believe he didn't cheat. The office smells like perfume. I know he's being honest. He wouldn't lie to me."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"You were busy ignoring me."

Fitz noticed an envelope on the floor outside of one of the guest bedrooms downstairs. _Thank you for your hospitality._

"Who wrote this?" He asked Olivia.

"It has to be Livia."

The lights were on in the kitchen. Olivia and Fitz waited to be acknowledged before asking questions. Fitz was staring out the window at dark nothingness. Woods and a river. He was very worried.

"She's not answering my calls."

Olivia called and Veronica didn't answer. Fitz called and left a message. "Hi Veronica. I'm sorry about being so dismissive a few hours ago. I'm worried about you. Call me. I'm still your best friend."

"They're both gone." Olivia said. "Where are they?"


	53. Chapter 53

"We're not going to accomplish anything sitting here. We need to be looking for them." Olivia said.

Fitz turned away from the window. "How could she leave like this? She's pregnant. Is she planning on taking our baby and running?"

"She's upset."

"What can we do?"

"Call Livia."

"She's not answering. I have a better idea. I can call Nika. She can call Livia, and then we can find out where Veronica is."

"She's not in her office this time of night."

"If she's like Veronica, she forwards her calls."

"Livvie, you can't call her. She's probably in bed with her husband. Like I wish we could be right now."

"We have to try."

"Olivia is right. I'll give you the number."

The phone rang a few times and a sleepy voice answered. "Veronica Scott. What do you need from me?"

"Hi Nika..."

"Livia?"

"No, I'm Olivia..."

"What?!" She screamed.

"From Scandal."

"Wow! I love you! Why are you calling me!"

"Have you talked to Livia today?"

"No, why?"

"She was staying at my house in Vermont, and now she and my friend Veronica are not here. I need you to call her."

"Okay, hold on let me get my other phone."

Nika came back to her conversation with Olivia a few minutes later. "She's at the hotel, and Veronica is with her. I asked Livia to give Veronica the phone so I can explain that I'm not having an affair with Fitz. She won't talk to me."

"Thank you Nika. We really appreciate it."

"You are very welcome. My husband will be on a business trip until next week, so you can call me back if you need anything."

Olivia hung up the phone and let Fitz know Veronica was only a few miles away at the hotel.

"I'm going there now."

"She needs a break from you. Fitz and I are going to the Bahamas tomorrow. You and Veronica can work out your problems this weekend."

"Okay."

"I'm glad you handled that." Fitz said, pulling Olivia towards the stairs.


	54. Chapter 54

"You're back." Olivia said, "Did you go to the salon? Your stylist did a really good job."

"She's not our Veronica."

"What?"

"I'm Nika."

Olivia looked at her stomach. It was flat. Wow, if it wasn't for the black hair and no baby bump, they would be indistinguishable. There was another small difference. Nika had genuine happiness in her eyes.

"I asked her to fly to Vermont."

"Why?"

"I don't want Veronica to leave Fitz. I'm also here to see Livia I miss my best friend. You look so much like Livia, but more confident."

"Veronica is helping her with that."

"Is that why they are hanging out? I know Livia needs help. I can't help her we're too close. Maybe Veronica is what she needs a professional relationship with someone who looks like me."

"When are you and your Fitz going to the airport?"

"In a few minutes. He's in the shower."

"Your Fitz? That is so cool."

"Yeah I guess." Olivia said.

"It looks like we don't have to go to the hotel." Fitz said to Nika.

Veronica closed her car door and Livia followed. Her sandy brown hair was in a messy bun. She wore sweatpants and a t-shirt that made her baby bump look bigger.

"She is not going to be happy seeing both of you in this kitchen." Olivia said.

She walked fast not looking up to acknowledge anyone in the house. She wouldn't have noticed her look alike sitting at the kitchen table if Livia didn't say her name really loud. She stopped walking and turned around. Completely speechless, but the emotions were all over her face. The words finally came fast and loud.

"You marry my ex-boyfriend, and now you're here to see Fitz. Wow, congratulations. You're prettier, not pregnant and you have two men chasing you."

"Veronica, I'm not having an affair with Fitz, and you are way prettier. I love your hair color."

The compliment made her more confused. She was losing control of her emotions. Her hands were shaking and tears wet her cheeks. "I hate you!"

"Okay, let it all out." Nika said calmly.

For a few seconds, Olivia was unsure what to do. Comfort Veronica and miss her flight or not cancel her vacation plans. Nika stood and wrapped her arms around Veronica's shoulder.

"I hate you!" She cried louder, but she didn't push Nika.

"I know it's okay. Get it all out."

"Is she going to be okay?" Olivia asked Nika.

"She will be fine. You can go to the airport."


	55. Chapter 55

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"You don't look happy."

"I have to go back to work."

"You can quit."

"You know I can't do that. I want to search for another look alike, but I don't think I'll find anyone that resembles me as much as Livia."

"I don't think you should give up on her yet."

"Really? That's surprising coming you."

"Well, now that I know the cause of her social anxiety I'm not so sure about her not being made for the entertainment industry. She might like acting if she continues her therapy."

"She needs years of therapy. I can't complain. I should be happy. I have fans all over the world and lots of money."

"And we both know you want more than that." Fitz said, kissing Olivia's wedding ring.

"Maybe I want to be a frumpy housewife."

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"Do you think your boss can write you out of a few episodes for pregnancy reasons...you could be high risk."

"I'm not."

"She doesn't need to know that."

"You're asking me to be dishonest?"

"It will give you a few more weeks in Vermont, and maybe Livia will be ready for filming if you get her an acting coach."

"Okay, so why am I high risk?"

"Stress. It's not being dishonest. You are under a lot of pressure."

"That might be a good excuse."

"I hope so. I really want us to have a real honeymoon. We need to stay here a few more weeks."

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know Mrs. Grant."

"It's funny my fans are always trying to find information about who I'm dating and what I'm doing when I'm not working. If they knew I'm married, pregnant and live with my crazy friends who all found their double, they would probably start writing fanfiction about it. It would be a crazy story."

"There will never be a boring moment in our marriage." Fitz said.


	56. Chapter 56

"Are you trying to get me pregnant?"

Fitz spread Olivia's legs wider holding one leg over each arm. He wanted to laugh, but he knew they wouldn't finish if he started laughing. He lowered his eyes to her stomach. It was getting bigger every week. It was round and hard. Before Olivia he had never pressed his hand to a pregnant stomach, and he was still in awe of it being so round and firm. He slowed his movements and kept his hand on her stomach. He looked up at Olivia in amazement when he felt her stomach rise slightly.

He was expecting her to smile. Instead, she frowned. He stopped moving.

"Does it hurt?"

"My legs are sore."

"Are you ready to finish?"

"You can keep going it's our wedding night."

"I don't want to hurt you Livvie."

"We need a different position. I want to keep my legs closed."

Fitz thought for a few seconds. They couldn't be in his favorite position flat on her stomach because he worried about the baby.

"Do your knees hurt?"

"Yes."

He tried not laugh. They had enough lovemaking. The whole honeymoon didn't have to be him between Olivia's thighs. He separated himself from her and kissed a trail to her stomach. Olivia welcomed his lips between her legs. The sounds coming from her as he moved his tongue made him more excited. And when Olivia started shaking beneath him, he surprised himself by also reaching his peak. That was a first for him. A climax without being inside her warm walls.

"We're going to need more sheets." He said, breathlessly resting his head on Olivia inhaling her scent.

The phone rang and Olivia reached for it without moving Fitz from his space between her thighs.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"You sound better. How are you?"

"I'm great."

"Is Nika still there?"

"Nika and Livia are at the hotel."

"Veronica, do you think she wants my job?"

"Livia wants to be actress. She's not ready for a screen test yet. Give her a few more weeks."

"Okay."

"I miss you, but that's not why I'm calling. Have you seen the news?"

"What? No."

"You're in the tabloids. The media has pictures of you and Fitz on the beach. They think you're having an affair with my Fitz. My phone is ringing every hour with calls from reporters. How do you want to handle it?"

"We don't handle it. When I say I don't discuss my personal life, I mean I don't discuss anything outside of work. My fans can see me on TV every week. I don't owe them anything else."

"Okay."

"I'm glad you're feeling better Veronica. Call me if you need anything for yourself or Livia. I don't want to hear anything else about the media."

"Okay, goodnight Olivia."

"Goodnight."


	57. Chapter 57

"Can I have your autograph?"

Livia looked at Veronica and waited for her approval. Veronica nodded, and Livia signed her name. This was so awkward. She was getting paid to be an imposter. After two weeks of acting lessons every day and her therapy sessions with Veronica, the showrunner agreed to let her join their team. The whole cast was going to help her become the character Olivia Pope.

"I don't think I will ever get used to being asked for autographs."

"You will. It's exciting in the beginning. It can be annoying when you don't want to be bothered."

"What's it like being best friends with a celebrity?"

Veronica shrugged, "I'm still a fan, but I'm not a superfan anymore. I know that Olivia is a person, and she is very good at being her character. I prefer her to be herself around me."

"I want to do my job without losing my identity. We already look alike and have the same name. Now we share a job. I don't want to be her."

"You can't be her. You are you."

"Do you want to be Nika?"

"What?"

"Do you want to live her life?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

"Yes."

"I would be her if I wasn't pregnant. I used to be very bubbly. Pregnancy changed me. I hate being fat."

"You're going to lose the pregnancy weight."

"I really don't know if I'm ready for this. I couldn't bring myself to have an abortion. I don't know if I will be a good mom."

"Why not?"

"I've never had to be responsible for anything. My bills were always paid by Fitz or Fitzgerald. My best friend bought my house, car, and paid for my degrees. My fiancé bought my second house. I rarely spend my own money. I'm embarrassed to admit this to you. Being financially responsible for someone I'm bringing into the world is kinda overwhelming."

"Why? You're not poor."

"No, I guess I'm really spoiled." Veronica laughed at herself, "Damn even Olivia spends her money on me. That's really pathetic isn't it?"

"Wow, That's so odd. It's like you have a career and everything, and you still haven't grown up yet."

Veronica laughed at the insult. "Are you trying to make me feel worse than I already do about my finances?"

"You paid for the plane tickets to California and our hotel. I guess you can give yourself some credit for that."

Veronica blushed, "No, I didn't. I used my fiancé's credit card."

"Okay, how about you pay for our drinks with your own money."

"I can do that."

"I'm going to call Olivia, and let her know she can have a longer honeymoon."

"They are going to have a very long honeymoon. Fitz and I are staying in California until you finish filming this season."

"Wow, thanks. I won't have to be alone out here."

"I'm not leaving you here when you don't know anyone."

"Thanks. What about Olivia?"

"She will be okay without me for a few months. Hopefully my house will be ready in Vermont when I see the newlyweds again."

Livia flipped through the menu trying to decide if she wanted another drink. Olivia said hello right before the voicemail answered the call. Livia almost hung up when she realized she must have interrupted something.

"Hello?" Olivia repeated herself.

"Are you busy?"

"No, are you okay?"

"Yeah...I want to let you know I start working next week."

"Wow! That's great!"

Livia pulled the phone away from her ear. She wasn't expecting Olivia to scream. Veronica laughed and looked through her purse.

"Thank you so much! I have to call Draya."

"You're welcome. I have to find an apartment in LA."

"You can stay at my apartment until you find your own place."

"Okay, thank you."

"You can get my key from Draya. Is Veronica with you?"

"Yes."

"Can you let her know that she needs to make up her mind about where I'm mailing her birthday gift? Vermont or California."

"I don't think she wants anything."

"What? Veronica never turns down gifts."

Livia gave Veronica the phone. "I don't want anything from the Bahamas. I can order my own gifts."

"I know you want something."

"I want you to have a great vacation with your husband. I don't want any gifts from you, Fitz or Fitzgerald."

"Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend?"

"You can call me later. The waiter is waiting for my credit card."

Olivia smiled, She didn't know what Livia and Veronica talked about, but Livia was certainly helping Veronica become more independent.

"I'm proud of you." Livia said, when Veronica gave her the phone and waited for the waiter to return her credit card.

"Yeah, so am I. Where are we going next?"

"I have to find Draya."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go."


	58. Chapter 58

"Are you really complaining about our house?"

It was still early in the day, and they were unpacking. Fitz was getting annoyed with Olivia. They weren't going to have any company for the next few months, and Olivia didn't like it.

"I don't want a huge empty house. I miss our friends."

"Our home is not always going to be so empty. We are having four babies."

"What?!"

"You want a noisy house."

Olivia laughed and checked the time. The awards ceremony would be starting in a few hours. The guests were giving interviews on the red carpet.

"Turn on the TV."

"You really want to see Livia."

"I want to see her fool my fans. She is really good at being me."

"I'm really proud of her. This is a huge step for Livia. She's at the Golden Globes and cameras are flashing. I didn't think she could handle it."

He looked around for the remote. They didn't have to wait long for Livia's appearance. She handled fame very well in front of the cameras. She was confident and gorgeous.

"Is Fitz going to be on the red carpet?"

"He's not going. Veronica has an ultrasound appointment today, and you know how he is about not missing any of her appointments." Olivia answered.

"So Livia is all alone out there?"

"You can fly there and be with her if you want to make me jealous of my more attractive twin."

"She is not prettier than you."

"Are you sure you married the right Olivia?"

"Can we not fight about that again?"

"Oh come on Fitz. Livia is everything I'm not. Her personality is more like yours. It's obvious that you have a magnetic attraction to her."

"Do you know how boring my life would be if I married her? A typical day would probably be sitting in the house reading books or nature walks...you know that doesn't sound that bad...I think I will go be with Livia."

"Your jokes are not funny. Can you act like you care about my feelings while I'm pregnant?"

"I'm a terrible actor. I could never be that other Fitz."

Olivia smiled, she loved that he was always humble. Her Fitz could afford to buy the whole state of Vermont, yet he never acted like he was more important than anyone else.

"You should give yourself a chance. I'm sure you can be a great actor."

"Olivia, you are the only celebrity I want to be around every day. I don't want be famous."

"What about Veronica?"

"We both know she doesn't want to be famous. It's amazing how much everything has changed since I met you."

"Yeah, before I met you, I was always lonely. You have no idea how much I wanted a normal life with real friends and now I'm happy. I have everything I want."

"You're looking forward to meeting Geraldine?"

"We are not naming our daughter Geraldine."

"How about Livia Thomanisa Grant?"

"No."

"Why not? It's ethnic."

"My daughter will not be named Thomanisa."

"How about Verinica for a middle name?"

"No."

"It's a cute name."

"Yeah for Veronica and her Fitz."

"Winter Skye or Stormi Reign?"

"Cute and trendy but no."

"I'm out of ideas. You pick a name."

"I will when I'm closer to my due date."

Olivia kept her attention on the TV. Livia was speaking with an interviewer and someone was trying to get her attention. Olivia looked away from the screen when her phone rang.

"Dammit!" Fitz screamed.

"What?"

Olivia looked back at the TV and she didn't see Livia. The cameraman quickly changed his view to the steps.

"She fell!"

Olivia's phone was still ringing. She pressed ignore. A small crowd gathered around Livia and someone helped her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. My heel broke. I need to sit down."

Livia took off her shoes and walked away from the camera. Olivia was wide eyed with a mix of emotions. Was Livia okay? She was limping. This was going to be in magazines.

"Oh no. Everyone is going to think I fell. This is so embarrassing."

"Is that all you can think about Olivia? She might have a sprained ankle. You see how she's walking."

"This is not good."

"Put some clean clothes in your suitcase."

"Why?"

"Do you really think she is okay right now? We are going to California. She needs us."

"I can't go there. The media can't see us together. It will ruin everything."

"I'm not worried about your celebrity issues right now. Livia needs us."

"Fitz."

"We are not arguing. Pack your suitcase now. We're leaving on the next flight."

"Fine, let's ruin my career. That's you want."


	59. Chapter 59

"Get out of the car Olivia."

"No."

"Get out of the damn car Olivia."

"No, you go find Livia without me."

The driver held the door open for them. Fitz didn't want to argue. He left Olivia and looked around the crowded venue. It didn't take long for cameras to flash and fans to scream his name. Of course they thought he was the other Fitz. He asked a few celebrities about Livia, and he found her sitting backstage with an ice pack on her ankle.

"Fitz, why aren't you with Veronica?"

"I'm not him."

"Oh...why are you here?"

"You fell, and I'm here to make sure you're okay."

"My leg hurts. I don't know how I'm going to accept the award if I win."

"We can leave right now. Olivia is waiting for us in the parking lot."

"She's going to be so upset if I don't accept the award. I'm sure I already embarrassed her when I fell."

"I don't want you to worry about Olivia. Can you walk or do you need my help?"

"I can walk."

Livia stood, took a few steps and fell again. Fitz swooped her into his arms. This was going to be in the tabloids. The world would think that Olivia was having an affair with Veronica's fiance. Olivia and her Fitz were already seen together in the Bahamas. This was not good. Livia covered her face and ignored the flashing lights. When they were in the parking lot, Fitz helped her into the SUV and Olivia stared out the window to keep calm.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Fitz asked.

"No, can we to your apartment?" Livia asked Olivia.

"Yes. I'm sure Fitz can't wait to bandage your foot." Olivia said, sarcastically.

"Olivia can you put your ego aside for a few hours?" Fitz asked.

"I know this has to be very embarrassing for you. I apologize for that."

"It's okay. You're okay. I'm not upset with you. I don't want to deal with the publicity."

"You won't have to deal with the media. They're going to be looking for me not you. Olivia, you can be on the next flight back to Vermont."

"How long are you two going to keep this up?"

"Excuse me?" Livia said.

"I think it's time we let the world know the truth about all of us. You, Olivia, Me, that other Fitz, Veronica and Nika."

"No, I do not want to explain this to any reporter. There are already jokes about celebrities having clones. Do you really think the general public will believe that all of us meeting is a huge cosmic coincidence?"

"I'm sure that a few of your fans have already figured out there is more than one Fitz. Let's tell them everything."

"So, am I supposed to keep being Olivia the character after we make the announcement?"

"Yes. Call Nika and ask her when can she fly to California." Fitz said.

"If we let the world know, I hope you're prepared for the reporters that will be waiting for us in Vermont." Olivia said.

"So what. I'll sign a few autographs. They'll go away when there is another celebrity scandal that requires their attention."

The driver parked the car outside of Olivia's apartment. Olivia walked ahead of Fitz. He carried Livia to the apartment, and he didn't put her down until they were upstairs. Olivia was clearly annoyed with Livia being a damsel in distress and Fitz being her knight in shining armour. When they were in the apartment, Fitz gently held Livia's foot and moved it trying to see if it was broken or sprained.

"How bad does that hurt?"

"Really bad."

"I'll get you some ice for your foot, and Fitz I think you need a cold shower." Olivia said, walking to the kitchen.

"Has the swelling gone down since you fell?"

"Yeah somewhat."

"I really think you should go to the hospital."

"How am I supposed to work with a broken foot?"

"I'm sure Olivia can figure something out." Fitz said.

"Of course. The very pregnant Olivia Pope will handle this." Olivia said, dropping the ice pack on Fitz.

"I'm really sorry you had to come to LA Olivia."

"Sure okay...my feet are hurting and I'm tired. I'm going to get some sleep before I'm all over the tabloids."

"I'll give you a foot massage Olivia."

"No, I don't need anything from you. Take care of Livia."


	60. Chapter 60

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm not okay. My husband is at my apartment with another woman."

"Well, at least you _know_ he's there with another woman."

"Are you trying to be funny Veronica?"

"No. I'm not trying, but this whole situation is kind of funny."

"There is nothing funny about this."

"Oh come on Olivia when the general public gets the real story, it's going to be in every tabloid around the world. Can you imagine the odds of this huge cosmic coincidence?"

"This is going to ruin my career. How do I explain to my fans that an imposter has been playing my character for the last few episodes?"

"I'm sure they'll understand. You're pregnant, and you need a break."

"I guess I'm kind of scared about the opposite also. What if they're too understanding? I mean Livia is me before my pregnancy. What if they want her to stay on the show?"

"That is what you want isn't it? You're always complaining about being famous. You can let her have all of it. Olivia, you can leave everything here in California. Go to Vermont and never look back. Get your degree in psychology, and then you'll be just like Livia. Is that what you want?"

"I don't know what I want anymore."

Olivia gave up on trying to get any sleep when she kept hearing Fitz and Livia's inside jokes about their favorite books. It was so awkward. Her husband was openly flirting and Olivia was seething with jealousy. She made an excuse to leave her apartment and call Veronica. They agreed to meet at Olivia's favorite restaurant.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about with Fitz and Livia. He doesn't want her for anything more than friendship."

"Like the friendship he has with you?"

Veronica shrugged. "I guess so. It makes sense. We are still friends, but you know it's different now. I guess he's looking for that lost connection. You can understand that can't you? I mean haven't you ever had a friend that started spending less time with you when you started a relationship?"

"No, I've never had any friends."

"What I'm trying to say is, I don't think Livia is a threat to your marriage."

"Livia needs her own relationship."

"I don't know if she's ready for that."

"I'm going to find her a man."

"Really? Who are you going to hook her up with?"

"There's a new guy on the show. His name is Curtis Pryce. They might be good together."

"I haven't watched the last few episodes of the show, so I don't know who he is."

"How dare you not watch my show."

Veronica laughed, "Maybe I'm tired of seeing you and your double have pretend sex with my fiancé every week."

"It's just acting. You know that, and Fitz doesn't have anymore episodes this season."

"I know you two are only friends. I'm not jealous of your contractual relationship."

"Maybe I will take your advice and go back to Vermont. I can raise my baby with my husband and never look back."

"I will be back in Vermont with my Fitz in a few months, so we can still hang out a few times a week."

"I don't think we're going to have time for anything when the babies get here."

"So, are we going to let the world know the truth? Because if we are, I need to call Fitz now. He needs to prepare for this. We also need to get Nika out here."

"Yeah, we are making the announcement. I'll have Draya contact my publicist to schedule an interview with a magazine."

"Great. Now go home and be with your husband. Be nice to Livia. At least until she finds out if her foot is broken or sprained. She can't run off with your husband if she can't walk."

"You are so not funny."

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Because you are right."

Olivia needed a good laugh. She grabbed her car keys. "I'll let you pay the bill."

"That's fine."


	61. Chapter 61

"Wow, this is awesome!"

Olivia smiled at Nika's excitement. She was so much like Veronica in the early days of their friendship.

"Thank you for flying to California and agreeing to do this interview." Olivia said.

"This is a dream come true for me."

"It's a nightmare for me." Livia said.

"You should be forever grateful for this opportunity! Do you know how great Olivia Pope is?! You get to be her!"

"I'm always Olivia Pope. That's my name."

"No, you're Livia. This is Olivia. She is so amazing. I love her!" Nika said.

"I love you too!" Veronica said, and covered her mouth when she realized she was thinking out loud. Nika was like a mirror of herself.

Olivia blushed, "Thank you."

"Nika, you are embarrassing yourself." Livia said.

"Where's your husband?" Veronica asked.

"He's in New York working. I asked him to come to LA, but he said it would be awkward being here with you."

"It would have been awkward." Veronica said.

"Why is that? You broke up with him in high school?" Fitz asked.

"I still don't want to be anywhere near him."

"So you still care about him?"

"I still strongly dislike him."

Nika laughed, "He respects you Veronica. You don't have to hate him."

Olivia snuggled closer to her husband. She was glad they didn't have arguments like that about their past partners.

"Absolutely no pictures of my crutches or my foot." Livia said, when the photographer started snapping pictures of them.

"Okay. Can I get some pictures of you and Olivia together?"

Olivia hated taking pictures for the interview. It was an open invitation for the world to compare her to Livia. It wasn't a fair comparison being that Olivia was pregnant with a round face, and she couldn't find cute designer maternity clothes. She sat awkwardly next to Livia and smiled for the camera. Next the photographer wanted pictures of both Fitz and then Veronica and Nika.

"So none of you knew each other before Scandal?"

"No, I met Fitz my husband and he introduced me to Veronica. I met Livia a few months later. Nika is Livia's best friend."

"Wow. Do you ever get anyone mixed up?"

"No. We can all notice subtle differences."

"Besides the pregnancy, you and Livia are indistinguishable. The hair color is obvious with Nika and Veronica."

"Yeah, we're all unique." Olivia said.

"So, I know Livia is a great actress. What about you Fitz?"

"I'm a terrible actor."

"Are you staying in California Olivia?"

"No, I need to be with my husband and baby in Vermont. Livia can handle it."

"Livia, have you always been a Scandal fan?"

Olivia tensed when he asked Livia a question. She wasn't a superfan like Nika so her answer could hurt Olivia's ego.

"Yes." Livia answered.

The simple answer was good enough for Olivia. Fitz held his fiance's hand throughout the interview. Nika was gorgeous, and didn't want Veronica to be insecure.

"Was it love at first sight for you?"

"Yes. Olivia introduced me to Veronica."

"When is the wedding?"

"We're not the announcing the date yet. It will be a small ceremony with our closest friends."

"I need one more picture of everyone together." The photographer said.

"I think we've answered enough questions. I have to get back to work." Livia said.

"How are you working with crutches?"

"I'm sitting down for all of my scenes. I can't discuss anything else about Scandal with you."

Olivia smiled. Livia was becoming a real diva. She could handle California while Olivia relaxed in Vermont.

"We're done." Olivia said.

Livia made eye contact with Olivia and smiled. For the first time, Olivia felt a real connection with Livia. Maybe they could be friends. Not too close of friends though...Olivia was still insecure about Fitz and Livia.


	62. Chapter 62

_Six years later_

It was days like this that Olivia sat in her office thinking about everything. Her thoughts were always interrupted by her four kids when she was not working. There were days where she wondered if she made the right choice. She completely traded places with Livia. Her kids didn't know anything about her celebrity life before becoming their mom. Her oldest daughter always talked about wanting to be a psychologist just like mommy.

"Olivia Pope. You get a degree and completely forget about me."

She knew that voice. It was her own. Olivia spun around in her chair to greet the person wanting her attention.

"Livia, what are you doing here?"

"I was in New York, and I wanted to come see you before I go back to California."

"Is that a baby bump?"

"Yes! Curtis is already decorating the nursery."

"Congratulations."

"I love your office."

"Veronica has the bigger office and a better view of the city. I wasn't going to argue about it. I still get more clients."

Livia laughed. "I miss both of you."

"How is Nika?"

"She's great."

"Olivia Fitz dropped off your brats!" Veronica yelled.

"Mommy when are you leaving your office!"

"I'm hungry."

"Can we have cookies for dinner?"

They were six, five, four and 18 months. Girl, boy, boy, girl. Fitz and Olivia loved every minute of the busy day.

"Where is your brat?"

"She's with her dad. I couldn't imagine being saddled with more than one brat."

Olivia laughed at Veronica. She was serious about not getting pregnant again. Olivia loved her noisy house when she wasn't dealing with work calls. Unlike Veronica, the only calls accepted after 9pm were emergency calls. She did not want her phone ringing all night.

"You're not getting any work done." Olivia snickered, when Fitz walked off the elevator with their six year old daughter.

Veronica hid behind her desk. It didn't take long for her daughter to find her. Olivia's husband was still in the lobby holding two bags of takeout while he waited for the next elevator. He wanted to surprise Olivia, so he sent the kids up to her office while he made sure all of the food was in the bags.

When he was finally upstairs, he greeted Olivia and put the bags on her desk. "This is lunch for you and the kids. Fitz and I are going fishing."

"My husband can not go fishing in the middle of the day. I can't keep my brat and work."

"You'll figure something out." Veronica's husband said, while redirecting their daughter away from the pile of manila folders on the spacious desk. "You cannot play with mommy's important files."

"We'll be okay for a few hours. It's a slow day." Olivia said.

"Livia, what are you doing here?" Fitz didn't notice his wife's look alike standing by the window until she looked up from her phone.

"I miss New York and Vermont, so here I am."

"You're moving here?"

"No, I have a lot of work in California, and I'm pregnant."

"Wow, congratulations."

"I hope all of you will be at my baby shower."

"I wouldn't miss it." Olivia said.

"You know I'll be there." Veronica said.

"This is exactly what I wanted."

Veronica knew what Olivia was about to say. It was always the same words.

"Your daydream is reality now. You have everything you want." Veronica said.

"Yeah, I have everything I want." Olivia said.

**The End.**


End file.
